One wedding and a near funeral
by AnnaSun
Summary: SV. Action adventure, angst, romance, fun! Syd is sick! Please RR. Thanks. Chapter 30 up! Last chapter!
1. The vacation part 1

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 1: **The vacation part 1**

On the sun bed Vaughn propped himself up with his elbow. He watched as Sydney, in the sun bed next to him applied some sun cream to her body.

"So how does it feel to be soon called Mrs Vaughn?"

"Oh Vaughn I haven't really thought about it. I guess it's going to be kind of weird though having to sign my cheques as Vaughn rather than Bristow." 

Sydney massaged the cream into her arms and Vaughn came over applied some to her back and began to massage that. He felt her totally relax and sigh with contentment.

She suddenly turned around and caught him off guard with a lingering kiss planted firmly on his lips.

"I love you, Vaughn," she finally said after pulling away.

"Oh Syd you're such a good kisser. God I love you…. I can't wait till we take down SD-6 then we can spend everyday together, kissing, cuddling…." He broke off as images flashed across his mind "Aaaaaa" he signed contently under his breath.

"Hey let's not talk about work right now, okay? Let's just enjoy the time off Kendall has given us."

"Okay" replied Vaughn "Let's have some fun! Last one in the pool is dead fish!" 

Sydney leapt from her sun bed and raced Vaughn to the poolside, nearly slipping over in the act. Vaughn dived in and Sydney jumped in after him suddenly splashing the water and laughing at Vaughn who's swimming short's pockets had ballooned out.

"What's so funny?" he inquired, looking at Sydney's face contorted in laughter.

She pointed to his swimming shorts and he looked down, his face turning a crimson colour with embarrassment.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Syd" he said, pushing the air pockets in his swimming shorts to release the air.

Sydney began to perform backstroke down the pool.

"Cyprus is a wonderful vocational place. Don't you think honey?"

"Lovely, but what I like most about it here is that we have our own villa, private pool and I have you the one I love and always will."

Sydney's broke out into a smile, her infectious dimples showing again. How Vaughn loved it when she smiled. She sank under water and performed a handstand, which impressed Vaughn very much. The two relaxed in the pool for another half an hour before retreating to the restaurant for something to eat. All Sydney and Vaughn could think about was the end to SD-6 and that they wouldn't have any worries or problems after that. Or would they?

****

To be continued….

What do you think? 


	2. The vacation part 2

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

__****

Chapter 2: The vacation part 2

****

Sydney woke first; her head nestled into Vaughn's chest. She smiled at a ray of sunshine streaming through the bedroom window. It was going to be another fine day but the last of their vacation. She carefully entwined her self off Vaughn and took her self to have a shower. She turned on the hot tap and water began to cascade down her body, finally trickling down the drain. She put shampoo into her hair and lathered-up with her hands, creating foamy bubbles that ran down her shoulders and back. She reached out for the bar of pink coloured soap but it slipped from her grasp upon grabbing it. As she bent down to pick it up she felt a slight twitch to her abdomen. She stopped a second but decided to ignore it as it went away. She finished washing herself, got changed and greeted Vaughn in the kitchen.

"Hey, Vaughn I didn't wake you up did I?"

Sydney looked over to see he was cooking Scrambled eggs. 

"No that's okay. I know you like to get up early and have your shower. It's not a problem Syd. Anyway do you want scrambled eggs?"

"Sure, it smells wonderful!" Sydney replied smiling. She settled her self outside in the sunshine, placing a baseball cap on to shade her eyes from the glare of the sun. Vaughn emerged a few minuets later with two plates of scrabbled eggs.

"I made the toast into heart shapes….you know as we are getting married…I wanted our breakfast to be special."

"Oh honey that's so sweet of you but honestly you didn't have to."

She smiled softly at him.

"Orange Juice okay with you Syd?" he asked heading back inside.

"That would be nice."

The two of them sat and ate their breakfast whilst watching the birds fly across the sky. However Sydney had only eaten a few mouthfuls before she decided she didn't want anymore. The sight of her knife and fork crossing on the plate alerted Vaughn's attention.

"Did I put too much milk in? Sometimes I put too much in and it becomes to rich…." Sydney cut him off.

"No it tastes lovely. It's just I don't feel like eating anymore right now. Maybe I over did it on that pasta I ate last night. There was rather a lot of it." She tried to reassure herself that it was just a full stomach from all the food she had been consuming over the last week. Well she had to spoil herself whilst she was on holiday. Didn't she?

"You're not worried about us getting married? God I hope that's not how you feel." Vaughn asked, his worry lines appearing.

Sydney got up from her chair and placed her hands around Vaughn's middle.

"Of course not. I can't wait actually!" she cried excitedly " But really I'm fine. I'll let you know if I feel worse."

"Okay. So Mrs Vaughn to be what do you want to do on our last day…..?"

****

To be continued….


	3. The Vacation part 3

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 3: The vacation part 3

Sydney and Vaughn decided to hire a car for the day so they could explore some last sights of Cyprus that were harder to reach by foot or bus. On arrival in Cyprus six days before they had picked up a tourist information booklet which had all the fun activities such as surfing, hand gliding jeep safaris etc. They wanted it to be a more relaxing vacation, one where they could laze by their private pool or sit and look at the sights from up high. After lots of negotiation between themselves Sydney and Vaughn had decided to spend their last day hiking this mountain that they had scene in a tourist information booklet. According to the booklet the mountain, in the Spring month was meant to be covered in a beautiful array of grasses and flowers. Upon the top the views over Cyprus and onto Turkey were renowned breathtaking. They had kitted themselves with the usually sensible walking gear, wearing layers in case it rained or got too hot. It was kind of like a training exercise in a way in the fact that they were going to be going quite a lot of physical things on the take down of SD-6. It had been about half an hour and they had been walking up a small path that lead to the top of the mountain. As Vaughn walked on, Sydney was becoming further and further away from him. He stopped to let her catch up. 

"Can we stop a moment?" she asked him, looking hot and tired already.

"Sure" he said and they sat down on a large stone. "You feeling alright? We have been walking only about half an hour and already you look worn out. Do you want to go back?"

"No, I just need some water. I feel a little over heated" She smiled at him and began to open her bag to find a bottle of water. Once she had she uncapped it she gulped down the water, nearly choking on it.

"Whoa!, slow down Syd, I've got more in my bag." He look the bottle away from her and put it back in her bag. "Save some for later okay?" Sydney nodded back to him.

"Good to go on?" he asked her, giving her a hug.

She smiled and nodded and he helped her up and they made their way up the rest of the mountain. They managed to reach the top and after spending a while looking at the spectacular views, they sat down and embraced in each other's arms. Sydney laid back into Vaughn's chest as he blew cold air into the back of her neck and cooled her down.

"You know Syd, when you came striding into the office with your red wig on and your swollen lip I knew you were the one. The one I was to marry. You're such a beautiful woman."

Sydney's dimples came into show again and she smiled.

"Well when I saw you, it was around the death of Danny and I didn't want to think about starting a new relationship. Danny was all I could think of at that moment. But I knew there was something about you that I liked and that even though relationships with other employees were not allowed I knew that we'd be together one day, some how." 

The two of them spend the whole next forty five minutes in each other's arms. Sydney and Vaughn were so happy right now. 

To be continued….


	4. The bald man

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 4: The Bald Man

Sydney and Vaughn took the 9:00pm flight back to LA. Both of them were not happy going back to work. It was so hard to leave a really good vacation. But soon they thought, they wouldn't have to worry about missions anymore once SD-6 were eliminated. Both Sydney and Vaughn had spent the majority of the flight asleep and just woke as up the aeroplanes' wheels hit the runway below. It had only taken them an hour from the airport to their briefing where they were greeted by Kendall, the bald man.

"Good morning Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow" he said nodding to them in turn "How was your vacation, Cyprus wasn't it?"

"yes, it was wonderful" replied Sydney, smiling at Vaughn.

Sydney and Vaughn entered the briefing room and Sydney was greeted with a hug from her Father.

"Sweetheart, I gathered you had a good time?"

"It was lovely, Daddy" she gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to Vaughn, hand in hand.

"Shall we begin?" announced Kendall. Everyone nodded.

"As you are aware we have secured the whereabouts' of Arvin Slone. I feel this is the time that we should take down SD-6. I would like Agents Vaughn, Bristow and Dixon to partake in this mission. Agent Dixon I would like you to be on com link and Agents Vaughn and Bristow I would like you to break into the building and remove Slone. I will send in a team of other men to provide you with some back up if you need it. Mr Bristow you will be waiting outside to accompany Slone when he is captured. Marshall will provide you with the gadgets you will need. Your plane to Bulgaria leaves in an three hours. Dismissed."

+++++++++

Sydney and Vaughn dismissed themselves from the room and made their way over to Marshall's gadget room. Sydney opened the door, only to startle Marshall. He jumped.

"Oh Syd…Agent Bristow you made me jump!"

She blushed slightly "Sorry"

"It's okay…you came to see the gadgets…you will…em…need for the mission to Bulgaria. Did you know I have never been to Bulgaria? I would love to go…did you know I also…" Vaughn cut him off.

"The Gadgets Marshall"

"Ah yes." He picked up the first gadget "This looks like an ordinary pen to you doesn't it? Well it looks like a pen, writes like a pen but it does another thing" He took off the lid off the pen.

"If I click the pen it turns into a syringe and back to a pen for writing. You can…em…stick it in…erm Slone's arm and he will collapse like this" Sydney let out a few giggles as Marshall fell to the floor pretending to have collapsed.

"This one is for you…Agent Vaughn. It's um a cigarette but you don't smoke it. Just…em turn it on here and it will produce a deadly sleeping toxin that will put people to sleep. Remember to wear your mask and you too agent Bristow or you'll…em go to sleep. I don't think you shouldn't sleep on the job and em…" Marshall looked nervously around the room "You want some jelly babies?"

Sydney smiled Sweetly "No thank you Marshall. Vaughn and I should get ready"

"Err yes. Sorry…yes you should…good luck"

"Thanks Man" Vaughn said as they left the room.

+++++++++

Sydney and Vaughn took their gadgets and in three hours took their plane to Bulgaria, ready for the take down.

****

To be continued…


	5. Plane sailing?

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 5: _Plane _Sailing? 

The aeroplane was high up into the air and the Agents, Vaughn and Sydney were in the back of the plane getting ready. Sydney took her time with dressing herself because she had suddenly begun to feel nauseous. The twitching sensation had decided to reappear in her abdomen again and it felt worse than before. What a great time to show up she thought. Right when I'm about to take down SD-6! She wanted to tell Vaughn she wasn't feeling well but didn't want to worry him. This mission was important and she was one of the best fields agents for the job. She couldn't let the CIA down now. As she tied her boots, another wave of nausea hit her and she suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth rushing to the bathroom. She fell down at the toilet bowl, retching and throwing up. It felt like ages before the dry heaves took over. Just then she felt a hand sneak around her body and hold her securely

"God Syd you've been sick! Do you think you're well enough for this mission? I'm sure there is enough people in the back up team to cover me." Sydney's dry heaves ceased and he filled a cup up with water and handed it to her to drink. She took some slips and handed it back.

"Come here" he said, helping her up. He put her arms around her for support and guided her over to the bedroom and she laid down on the bed.

"Just go to sleep," he suggested "Get some rest. I'll come and wake you when we're there, okay?"

"Thanks, Vaughn. I love you."

"I love you too." He stayed by her side, stroking his hand over her arm until she had fallen asleep and then made his way to the front of the plane. Jack got immediately out of his seat.

"I heard Sydney being sick. Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's was complaining of feeling a little unwell on the vacation but she keeps advising me that she is okay."

"You know how stubborn my daughter can be. Are you sure you want to marry her?"

"Of course"

"I knew you were going to say that."

The two of them smiled at each other. Vaughn knew it would be a while before he had completely bonded with Jack but he knew they were going to get along really well.

"Once the take down has finished I suggest you schedule Sydney a Doctor's appointment. Just to be on the safe side."

"Okay, will do Jack." 

+++++++++

As the plane came near to Bulgaria, Vaughn went out to the back of the plane to check on Sydney. She was curled up on one side, sleeping soundly like a baby. Vaughn didn't want to wake her peaceful form but he knew that they would be coming into land soon. He crouched down next to her and stroked her forehead.

"Syd were nearly there. Time to wake up." He heard her groan and roll over, her beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How you feeling now?" He looked at her with concern. 

She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Better"

"Good. Is there anything you'd like to tell me. I want you to trust me. If you feel unwell you need to tell me. Okay?" He looked into her brown eyes searching for an answer.

"No I'm good now but can I have some water please?" she asked. 

"Sure." He found a bottle and uncapped it. She drank the water, greedily as if her body wasn't getting enough fluids.

"Slow down again Syd. I don't want you wetting yourself in front of Slone!" Sydney laughed out loud.

"You're are so funny, Vaughn."

Vaughn and Sydney buckled themselves into their seats as the plane suddenly went into landing. He looked over at her,

"You ready Sydney?"

"Are you ready, Vaughny?"

"Yep!" they both said in unison before falling about laughing.

****

To be continued…


	6. The take down part 1

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 6: The Take down part 1

Whilst Jack stayed outside of the building in a van with Dixon, Sydney and Vaughn made their way up the steps of the building. It was a very posh building. The outside had big windows and as they stepped inside there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They both turned on their headsets.

"Dixon this is Freelancer do you copy?" Sydney said into her headset.

"Copy that Freelancer. What is your position?"

"We're in the main building"

"Copy that. Got a heat trace of you two."

Sydney and Vaughn began to look around, guns in their hands, their gadgets in their jackets.

"Freelancer you go that way, I'll take this route. Meet back here. Be careful, honey" she gave him a kiss and they departed, hoping to see each other again.

As they made their way deeper into the mansion Dixon's voice was to be heard over their comms.

"Freelancer, Bluebird. I count eight maybe nine guards heading your ways. Be careful!"

Sydney was the first to notice and sent a round of shots from her gun, killing three guards in her way. In the other room she heard Vaughn fending off other guards. He had smashed two over the head with the barrel of his gun. Two more approached Sydney and she did a high kick in the air sending one dead to the ground and swooped around to kill the other guard. Commotion had surfaced in the mansion but Slone was no where to be seen, yet. Sydney found it fairly easy to kill the guards as she was skilful at it and went in the other room to help Vaughn.

"Thanks" he said, as she punched a guard dead.

Suddenly more appeared as if out of nowhere. Sydney and Vaughn pulled their masks on and Vaughn sprayed the gas from the cigarette. All the guards dropped dead, immobile. 

"Dixon do you copy?" Asked Vaughn

"Read you loud and clear, Bluebird. I count more guards heading your way."

"Copy that," said Vaughn.

"Freelancer you go find Slone I'll deal with the guards" Sydney nodded at Vaughn and ran off to find Slone.

She searched the building, finding a dark room at the back of the mansion next to the library. As she opened the door she could see a desk and the chair swivelled round to revel Slone, Arvin Slone. She almost laughed at the slight of him not stroking a cat. Oh the _Austin Powers_ Movies were so enjoyable she thought to herself.

"Ah the infamous Sydney Bristow. I have been waiting." Slone spoke in a deep, growling voice that didn't even scare Sydney.

"How long has it been Slone since you killed Emily?! She was so innocent!" she cried

"I don't need to play games with you Miss Bristow. Emily was a lovely woman. Cancer can be a such a killer."

" I know you killed her! How dare you! You killed her. Like many other people. You have to make a stop to this! Now!" Shouted Sydney.

"Oh come on Sydney. We trusted each other, we worked together. You were so happy." She glared at him.

"And you killed my fiancé Danny!"

"NO! Sydney I have told you before, YOU DID!" Sydney's anger was bottled up inside of her and she suddenly let it out. She pulled out her gun and holding it at Slone's level went and put it against his temple.

"I can make this easier for you, Slone. I can kill you or I can just knock you out. Any preference?"

Slone suddenly caught Sydney off guard, swivelling around in his chair and sweeping her off her feet, she fell to the floor with a thud, pain shooting from her abdomen. She hit her head too, but not enough to knock her out.

"Can't move now, can you Miss Bristow?" Slone walked over and kissed Sydney on the forehead. She pulled away in disgust. She wanted to move but when she tried the pain got worse and worse and she was soon on the verge of passing out. Slone turned around for a second and Sydney took the opportunity to kick the chair, causing Slone to trip over it and fall onto the ground. No need for the pen gadget she thought because Slone hit his head on a low windowsill and passed out immediately. Sydney wondered where Vaughn was and wanted to cry out. Her head was throbbing with pain and the room was beginning to spin. Acute pain shot through her abdomen as if connected to a electronic shock machine. Not a moment later blackness began to envelope her as she struggled to resist the pain and stay awake. Her body went static.

To be continued…


	7. The take down part 2

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 7: The Takedown Part 2

Another bunch of guards entered the building and soon Vaughn couldn't hold them off anymore.

"Dixon, do you copy? I need back up now!"

"Copy that Bluebird. Back up team on their way"

In only a matter of seconds the back up team had entered the building and whilst they busily fought off Slone's Guards, Vaughn excused himself and went off to find Sydney. He stomach churned like milk. He felt like he needed to worry but he didn't know why. He headed towards the back of the mansion first, as he hadn't been down there yet. At one end of a hallway he saw an open door and holding his gun out, whipped it around the door in case anyone was there to shoot at him. He caught sight of Slone first, passed out on the floor, a slight gash to his forehead. He slid his arms under Slone and gave him a fireman's lift. As he turned around he noticed a body lying across the floor by the opposite window: Sydney! Oh god he thought to himself. He placed Slone lightly back on the floor and ran to Sydney's side, placing two of his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. He found one, it was steady but not very strong.

"Oh god!" he cried "Oh Sydney, Oh baby, It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made you go on this mission. Damn you are so stubborn…but I love you" tears welled up in Vaughn's green eyes.

He tired to arouse her by calling her name gently and moving his fist on her chest. No answer. He was getting more and more worried. He knew there was something seriously wrong. She should have woken up or responded somehow. He spoke into his headset.

"Dixon, Agent down, I repeat Agent down. I need an emergency medical team down here now. Track my heat signature. I have Slone, call Jack to come back here and get him."

"Will do" replied Dixon.

The medical team and Jack arrived at the same time.

"What happened here?" asked Jack, looking over at Sydney's limp form in foetal position.

"I don't know. I came to find her and she was lying on the floor. I think something is seriously wrong with her. She won't wake up." Vaughn paused a second looking into Jack's now concerned eyes "I knew I shouldn't have let her go on this mission."

"Vaughn don't worry about that right now. Take care of my Daughter whilst I take Slone to the van."

Jack left, Slone slumped over his shoulder. The medical team moved in to access Sydney. An oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth, a collar placed around her neck in case she had broken it in the fall. Finally her body was rolled, gently on a stretcher and Vaughn accompanied the Medical Team back to the aeroplane where the CIA Doctor was waiting. It was going to be a rough time.

****

To be continued…  



	8. Red light

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 8: Red Light

Sydney, passed out on the stretcher, was carried into the plane. Vaughn rushed over to Jack who was already on the plane.

"Where's Slone?" he asked.

"He is securely hand and ankle cuffed in the van, Dixon and another CIA guard are watching over him. How is Sydney? Has she woken up?"

"No…No….she….I couldn't wake her!" Vaughn cried. Jack squeezed his shoulder.

"Vaughn, Sydney's a strong woman. She'll pull through. Let the Doctor do her work, okay?" Vaughn nodded.

"I suggest you go and see her in case she wakes up. She'll want to see you." Vaughn nodded again, thanked Jack and made his way to the back of the plane. Sydney was now laying on a bed, an IV attached to one arm and heart monitor wires leading from her body. He fought back the soon to fall tears.

"How is she?" he asked, biting his quivering lip and fearing the worst. The female Doctor turned around.

"Agent Vaughn I presume?" Vaughn smiled and nodded. Just then Jack turned up to hear the news the Doctor was about to say

" Firstly I'm Doctor Meadowbrooke." She stopped a moment to think how to go on. "Well she's unconscious at the moment as you can see. Her temperature is very high which I am concerned about. Her pupils are reactive but sluggish. We'll have to check her neck and head when we get to the hospital to make sure she hasn't hurt those. I am also concerned about her blood pressure, that's pretty low at the moment. I have also found that her stomach, around the abdominal area is very ridged. Her low blood pressure could be due to the suspected internal bleeding. I don't know how serious her condition is at the moment until we get her to the hospital. There I will be able to perform a more internal exam on her. For now I'll try and make her as comfortable as possible."

Vaughn started to feel a little nauseous. Sydney, the one he was going to marry could be in a serious condition. He sat down on a chair and placed his head in his hands. Tears started to ooze from his eyes and soon his hands were wet. Jack could see how much Sydney meant to him and sat down next to him, giving him a shoulder to cry on. Vaughn suppressed his head in the crook of Jack's neck and cried softly, sniffing from time to time. When would Sydney wake up?, when could he hold her?, kiss her? and tell her everything was going to be okay and that it was all a dream, just a dream….a dream?

****

To be continued…


	9. Worry lines

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 9: Worry Lines

Whilst Jack with Dixon had driven Slone to a secret safe house for further information, Vaughn was still at Sydney's side, his hand now in hers. The plane was up in the air so Vaughn and the Doctor has securely strapped Sydney down on the bed in case she jostled due to any turbulence they encountered. The plane was heading to a hospital on the border of Bulgaria where Sydney would get immediate medical attention. Vaughn looked down at Sydney's beautiful face hoping she would wake up so he could see her lovely brown eyes. After a while he suddenly felt Sydney hand move slightly. Was he dreaming? he thought. Did she just move her hand? He looked at her face looking for any signs of her waking up. He felt her hand move again.

"Doctor?" he said not taking his eyes off her "I think Sydney's waking up. She just moved her hand."

The Doctor moved over noticing the movement of Sydney's hand too.

"Sydney, can you here me? Come on, open your eyes for me."

Sydney responded to her voice and opened her eyes slightly, taking in her surroundings. She seemed disorientated and confused. "Daddy?" she asked, her forehead creased with confusion lines. Vaughn smiled. Jack would be so happy that she was asking for him.

"No Syd, it's me Vaughn."

"Vaughn!" she cried, even though her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask.

Her eyes were open fully as she stared up at Vaughn, trying to smile through the pain. The Doctor pulled a penlight out of her pocket and shone it in both of Sydney's eyes to check for pupil reaction. Sydney started growing dozy again and her eyes were being to droop.

"Spinning, the room's spinning. Vaughn make it stop. Please?" Those were her last words before she passed out again. The Doctor upped Sydney's morphine dose and resumed her seat at the end of the bed. Vaughn didn't know what to do. He wanted to take the pain away from her but he didn't know how. The tears began to come back to his eyes again and he fought them away as the plane came into land at the airport.

+++++++++

No sooner had they got Sydney off the plane than an ambulance had pulled up. Once they were inside the siren blared out and the vehicle sped off to 'Besea Hospital'

Sydney was rushed into the emergency medical room and the Doctor began to examine her fully. Vaughn tried to get inside but was told he wasn't allowed. All he could do was watch from the glass as Sydney endured a multitude of tests to determine what was wrong with her. It seemed like hours until the Doctor reappeared but in fact it was only a little while. She had a stricken look upon her face.

"Agent Vaughn. I have examined Sydney and have found out what is causing her problems. Apart from a minor concussion which should soon go away. We'll just need to monitor her on that. I found her abdomen was very swollen and ridged. After using the sonography on it I found a dark area. Blood. Vaughn, Sydney has appendicitis. We're taking her for a emergency operation now. If we don't remove the appendix now she could die….."

Vaughn's face turned ghostly white.

"Oh my God!" was all he could say.

To be continued…


	10. Under the knife

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 10: Under the knife

Vaughn was seated in the waiting room, his head in his hands, praying for Sydney's health and safety. Just then the Doctor came over a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here," she said, causing Vaughn to look up "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks" replied Vaughn, smiling back at her.

"It will be a while until Sydney comes out of the operating room. It depends on how severe her problems are. Why don't you come into my office and we can talk about Sydney. Is that okay?"

Vaughn sipped his coffee "Yeah okay."

Vaughn followed Dr Meadowbrooke to her office and sat on one of the chairs.

"So Mr Vaughn what's your relationship with Sydney?"

"She's my fiancé at the moment"

"Your getting married then? That's wonderful!"

Vaughn changed the subject, wondering how personal the Doctor would go.

"Is Sydney…you know…going to die?" he asked in a child like voice.

"I know that's a hard thought to come by. If Sydney had been brought in later she could have died. People with a ruptured appendix can die and hopefully the surgical staff have been able to remove Sydney's appendix with no complications. Appendicitis is an infection of the appendix, a small finger-like structure attached to the large intestine in the lower right side of the abdomen. The inside of the appendix forms a cul-de-sac that usually opens into the large intestine. When the inside of the appendix is blocked it will swell up or get ridged and form an infection. We'll need to monitor her closely after the operation for any sings of more infection around the abdominal area. Hopefully there will be none."

Vaughn smiled at the Doctor and drank some more of her coffee.

"I forgot to ask you, Vaughn. Do you know what happened to her?"

Vaughn sighed "I wish I did but I don't. She was complaining of feeling unwell on our vacation but she assured me she was fine. Then I just found her passed out on the floor. I've never seen her like that before."

"It can be overwhelming when someone is ill who never is usually ill." Suddenly the Doctor's phone rang and she answered it. She turned to Vaughn. "If you could excuse me I've got to see a patient. There're a canteen to your left out of here if you're hungry. I'll come find you when Sydney had her operation."

"Well the last thing I ate was a bowl of cereal and some toast. I guess I could do with some food inside of me. Thanks Doctor."

"My pleasure, Vaughn. Keep your hopes up. Sydney is a strong woman she'll pull through."

Vaughn made his way to the canteen thinking about the last things to Doctor had said.

****

To be continued…


	11. Problems

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 11: Problems

Vaughn had just finished his tuna salad when Doctor Meadowbrooke entered the room with the surgeon.

"Hello Mr Vaughn. This is Mr Groat the surgeon who operated on Sydney."

Vaughn stood up from his chair and shook the man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise" replied Surgeon Groat. 

+++++++++

They began to walk out of the food hall and towards the room where Sydney was. Vaughn looked at the surgeon.

"How did the operation go?" he asked, concernedly.

"The operation went well. We managed to remove the appendix that was causing her discomfort…however the appendix had ruptured slightly causing a slight internal bleed. Due to the bleeding she has a low blood pressure which we will have to monitor." 

The three of them stopped outside Sydney's room. Vaughn looked horrified.

"Why…why is she on a ventilator and in ICU?"

"Don't worry Mr Vaughn the ventilator is just a precaution until she wakes up. Then we can take it out. She is in ICU because of the problems her appendix gave us. We'll move her in a few days hopefully. There is another thing I need to tell you about. I think I should tell you now. Whilst operating on Sydney I found she is also pregnant."

"Pregnant!" cried Vaughn, in utter shock. "She's pregnant…we're going to have a baby. But I'm not…we're not ready yet. We don't have any baby equipment. How far along is she?"

Vaughn eyes were wide in shock.

"Mr Vaughn she is two months along and don't worry you'll have plenty of time to get the accessories for the babies needs."

"We're going to have a baby!, we're going to have a baby!" Vaughn practically jumped up and down in delight.

"I know you are delighted about the news but I have something to tell you regarding the baby." Vaughn's face changed from a happy one to a worried look.

"As Dr Meadowbrooke explained to you earlier, appendicitis is an infection of the appendix. Due to rupturing of Sydney's appendix and the slight bleed we both fear that the infection could have moved into her blood stream. If this has happened this may result in the baby having to be aborted. At the moment we are starving her off with strong antibiotics and these should prevent the infection from spreading further. I am sorry Mr Vaughn. We will do everything we can to save the baby. We are both really sorry."

Vaughn didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so delighted he was going to be a Father but everything was never so simple. Damn Sydney's appendix he thought! Dr Meadowbrooke spoke.

"You can go in and see her if you want. Don't be frightened by all the monitors. They are just a precaution. A nurse will up shortly to check on Sydney and do some blood samples. Okay?"

"Thank you" he replied, not bothering to look her in the eyes. 

+++++++++

He walked slowly into the room his cheeks stained with salty tears. It felt as if a dark shadow was hanging over her bed and he couldn't make it go away. He cried even more when he couldn't even kiss her due to a tube sticking out of her mouth. When would this nightmare stop he thought. A near funeral had nearly happened with Sydney and now maybe the baby too.

****

To be continued…


	12. Angel eyes

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 12: Angel Eyes.

Vaughn sat by Sydney's side listening to the monitors bleep and watching her chest rise and fall. She still looked pale but he was relieved that when he felt her forehead her temperature didn't feel so hot as the Doctor had said on the plane. He smiled at her. Sydney was a real fighter she'd pull through. Even if she lost the baby they still had each other and that was all that mattered. He wanted Sydney to wake up so he could see her beautiful brown eyes. About ten minutes later a nurse appeared in the room and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am nurse Demi. I have come to take some of Sydney's blood. The doctor needs to look for any signs of infection."

Vaughn smiled "I'm Michael Vaughn her fiancé." He moved to give her space to get to Sydney.

"When will she wake up?" he questioned.

"In about half an hour. Once she is awake, I'll check her vital signs and take the tube out, then Dr Meadowbrooke and Dr Groat can come and check on her. Alright?" 

"That's fine. Thank you." replied Vaughn

Vaughn watched as the nurse took samples of Sydney's blood, noticing that Sydney didn't even flinch when the tip of the needle was inserted into her skin. After the nurse had finished and checked Sydney's vitals, Vaughn was left alone.

+++++++++

He held Sydney's hand and stroked it back and forth. He suddenly felt her hand and head move at the same time. She was waking up. Vaughn went over so he was looking at her face.

"Syd, It's Vaughn. Come on open your eyes."

Sydney eyes slowly fluttered open and she scanned the room, her eyes returning and fixing on Vaughn.

"Hey beautiful" he said, smiling at her. She tried to smile back and then noticed the ventilator tube in her mouth. She moved her hands up and struggled to pull it out. She felt as if it was choking her and she didn't like it.

"Sydney, don't try and pull it out . It's okay, it's just there to help you. The nurse will take it out in a moment." He took both her hands into his and kissed them. A concerned look appeared on her face. She wondered why she was in hospital.

"Hold on a moment. I'm just going to get the nurse." He smiled at her and left.

Shortly after Nurse Demi arrived and checked Sydney vitals.

"Looks good" she said to Vaughn, smiling.

Vaughn smiled down at Sydney to reassure her everything would be okay.

"Okay Sydney. how is the pain? 1 is bad and 10 is good."

Sydney held up four fingers and two thumbs.

"Six. That's good then. The morphine and antibiotics must be doing their job. Why don't I remove your tube, okay?"

Sydney made an okay sign. The nurse told Sydney to blow after she had counted to three. Once the tube was out Vaughn gave Sydney some ice chips as her throat was sore.

"Don't try and talk if your throat is too sore. I'll leave you two in peace and I'll call for the other Doctors to come up shortly." The nurse smiled and left.

Vaughn didn't know what to say now. It was Sydney who spoke first though.

"Vaughn….what…what happened to me? The last thing I remember is being with Slone. SLONE where is he!" she cried.

"Calm down, Syd. Your Dad and Dixon have Slone at a safe house. Do you remember feeling unwell?"

Sydney nodded.

"Well you had appendicitis and it slightly ruptured causing slight bleeding. The Surgeon also found out that you…er…Sydney I'm going to be a Father!"

"A Father…What do you mean? I'm pregnant!" cried Sydney.

"Yes you are. Two months but…due to the rupturing of your appendix an infection have might spread to your blood stream and you may have to have an abortion."

"I had appendicitis and I am pregnant! Oh God!" Sydney tried to get her head around all that was happening.

"Vaughn, I love you….please….please don't let me loose the baby" Sydney started to cry and Vaughn pulled her close to him for support.

"At least you're here with me. That's all that matters at the moment. I love you so much, your beautiful brown eyes, your infectious dimples, everything. I don't want to be anywhere but here right now, being in your arms is lovely."

Sydney and Vaughn hugged for a while longer until her tears subsided and the two doctors came in.

To be continued…


	13. Tell me where it hurts

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 13: Tell me where it hurts?

Vaughn held onto Sydney's hand as both Doctors entered the room. They both introduced themselves to Sydney and Sydney told them that Vaughn had told her what was wrong with her.

"Well that's good, we don't need to explain your problems. Vaughn obviously did a great job. Now let me ask: Any pain, feeling sick or dizziness?"

"My abdomen is a little sore if I move about a bit. I've got a bit of a headache for some reason but otherwise I think I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," replied Dr Meadowbrooke "Your abdomen will hurt so try not to move about too much if you can. The morphine and antibiotics should help with the pain. As for your head we think you may have hit it before passing out. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I just remember collapsing, waking up on the plane and then here."

She pulled out a penlight "I'm going to move this about and I want you to follow it with your eyes."

Sydney did as she was told, even though she felt a little silly.

"Good. No further concussion. The headache should wear off soon. I'll just take your temperature and then I shall go to let Dr Groat look at your abdominal incision." Sydney moved her head to the side as the Doctor placed the thermometer into her ear. After it had bleeped she removed it and read the reading.

"38. That's just over the normal body temperature. That's good sign. It's much better temperature than the one you had on the plane. Let's hope that doesn't spike again. I better see to my next patient. Get plenty of rest Sydney and I'll come back to see you soon."

"Thankyou" Sydney replied, smiling.

Surgeon Groat spoke "Aright let's take a look at this incision I made. Is that okay?" Sydney nodded and looked into Vaughn's eyes as the Surgeon lifted Sydney's gown up. She didn't really want to see where the incision was made even though it was only small.

Surgeon Groat moved his hands over the area and felt for any signs of ridgedness or further internal bleeding. Sydney winced a few times and she gripped Vaughn's hand tighter but she wasn't in too much discomfort.

"It looks good to me Sydney. I don't see any infection on the outside. I will talk to the nurse about the blood samples and see if she has found any infection in them. Hopefully there won't be any."

"Thanks" said Vaughn "How long is Syd going to be in here?"

"Probably for another week.. It depends on if we can stop an infection from happening or moving any further. I would hate to have to remove your baby, Sydney"

"Please…I don't want to loose it." Sydney looked worried again

"Don't worry. You and the baby are in safe hands"

+++++++++

"Sydney I'm so sorry. It was my fault making you go on that mission. I shouldn't have let you go. You were unwell."

"Vaughn it's not your fault. I should have stayed behind. I should have known I wasn't going to make it" she replied.

"Syd we both made it, you made it. I should have gone with you into Slone's room. There was just so many guards. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you. If you loose the baby we can always make more. I've still got my 'making love to Sydney' boxers in the draw at home."

Sydney let out a giggle, one Vaughn hadn't seen in ages.

"I can't wait!" she said. "Maybe if the baby survives she/he might have a brother or sister one day." Sydney let out a yawn.

"Your tired." said Vaughn.

"Yeah sleepy….must be the pregnancy…."

"Yep" 

Sydney yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Vaughn tell me your childhood memories before I fall asleep"

"Okay. Well being born in France was really fun. I remember when I was about four or five and my Mother took me to Paris for the weekend so I could see the Eiffel Tower and go up it. I remember going up it and kept asking 'are we at the top yet?' By the time we got to the top my Mother was really annoyed with me saying that over and over again. Another time…." Vaughn stopped and looked over at Sydney. She was fast asleep, one hand over his and the other tucked securely inside her bed.

****

To be continued…


	14. The morning after

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 14: The morning after.

It was morning when Sydney woke up, she had her hand in Vaughn's as he slept peacefully in chair next to her. She tried to sit up, realising the soreness of her abdomen and sank back down. She thought about waking Vaughn up but he looked so cute sleeping there. She carefully pulled her hand away from his and with both hands she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She tried to reach her hair band that was laying on the bedside table but as she reached over she suddenly felt nauseous. Great she thought, here we go, morning sickness is kicking in! She suddenly hit another wave of nausea and wanted to be sick. Clamping her hand over her mouth she frantically looked around for something to throw up in. She thought about pressing the call button by her bed but then realised the nurse would be too late. She noticed a plant pot with no plants in it and grabbed it, continually throwing up into it. Her shaking body and her retching noise awoke Vaughn. He looked over at Sydney, blinking away his bleary eyes and then noticing the problem.

"Morning sickness" he said, almost to himself. 

He took Sydney into his arms and rubbed circles on her back and she was sick some more.

"Let it out Syd. It's okay. It'll be over soon."

Sydney moaned as her stomach lurched making her abdomen hurt.

"Ow!" she cried between heaves.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going away, honey."

Suddenly Sydney heaves stopped and she turned her head towards Vaughn.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

Sydney nodded and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Let me go and tell the nurse you've thrown up in a plant pot and she can clear this up."

Sydney laughed "Shame there wasn't any plants in it. I could have given them a water!"

Vaughn smiled and walked out of the room and found Nurse Demi and called her in.

"I heard what happened," she said grinning and taking the pot away from Sydney "I brought this plastic basin in, in case you feel sick again. I'll give you some anti-nausea medicine in your IV to counteract the sickness. How's the pain?"

Sydney smiled "Much better. My stomach hurt whilst I was being sick but I think I pulled it a little."

"That will happen. This stuff should stop you feeling sick." she replied, placing the medicine into the IV before writing the dosage down on Sydney's chart.

"Well that's me finished here. The doctors will be up later this morning as an emergency has come in. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water would be nice" Sydney stated "And when can I eat…I mean I don't feel like that now…I have cravings for watermelon for some strange reason."

The Nurse smiled brightly "That's the pregnancy, dear. Everyone has cravings for some kind of food. Mine was cheese. Ummmm cheese. Anyway I'll get you some water. I'll talk to the Doctors about food. You won't be able to have solid food just yet but maybe later we'll give you some soup. Just relax okay."

Sydney nodded and smiled again, her dimples showing.

"Thank you" Vaughn said.

+++++++++

Vaughn was playing _'this little piggy' _with Sydney's toes which she thought was so cute.

"When we have the baby I'm going to teach it that song and teach it how to ride a bike and kick a ball and play hockey!"

"If we have the baby" She reminded him, sadly

"Syd. You're going to have the baby I'm sure of it. Everything will turn out fine you'll see. Don't worry about it until it happens which I assure you it won't."

Sydney smiled and realised there was no point in worrying.

"Well I'm going to teach the baby some karate moves so it can kick you're a**!"

"The baby won't catch me!" Vaughn said.

"Oh yes it will" replied Sydney with a gleam in her eye

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then they both drew into a lingering kiss. Afterwards Vaughn worked kisses down Sydney's arms.

"This kiss is for you"

"This one is for the baby"

"This kiss is for you"  
"This one is for the baby"

He repeated over and over again kissing her up and down her arms. She giggled like a little child who was having raspberries blown on their bare tummy. Being with Vaughn was so much fun. She knew that if she had the baby Vaughn would make a most wonderful Father. 

****

To be continued…


	15. The nightmare and the teddy bear

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 15: The nightmare and the teddy bear.

Dr Meadbowbrooke entered the room and smiled at Sydney and then to Vaughn who was perched on the chair beside Sydney's bed.

"I hear you've made use of the hospital gardening equipment." she said laughing.

"I just had to grab the nearest thing and the plant pot was in reach" Sydney admitted, sheepishly.

"It's okay, just funny. Anyway the nurse also told me about the food situation. Unfortunately you won't be able to have solid food yet but soup will have to do until then. I'll get some for you this lunch time and see how you do with that. I'm going to check your blood pressure. It was pretty low on the plane. If it's still low, hopefully some fluids inside of you will increase it."

Sydney stuck out her arm and the Doctor took her blood pressure.

"Okay it is a little under normal but it's not serious so you're going to gave to take lots of fluids to stop it rising any higher. Drink plenty of water but not too much if you feel sick. You get some rest now and I'll come back at lunch time to see you."

"Thank you, Doctor" Sydney said.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Asked Vaughn, once the Doctor had exited the room.

"Yeah I'm really tired. Being sick and pregnant has really exhausted me. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Syd. You get better. I'm going to have a look around the town. I'll be back before lunch"

Sydney nodded and Vaughn placed a kiss on her forehead.

+++++++++

Vaughn felt happy not to be cooped up in the hospital. He wondered how Sydney must feel being stuck in a bed all day and not moving anywhere. Not even to the toilet! Bulgaria was a lovely place thought Vaughn. Amongst the small village were large mountains with snow covered tops. He passed a few shops selling pets and accessories. One shop was selling baby clothes and toys and he had a look inside. There in the window was a really cute fluffy green teddy bear. Perfect he thought. The baby would love it. He knew the baby would survive. After another half an hour and a bite to eat he headed back to the hospital

+++++++++

__

*"Look who came back, the infamous Sydney Bristow."

"What do you want Slone?"

"I want you and that baby dead!"

Sydney brought her hands to her stomach in a protective manner.

"You'll never see daylight again and the baby will be dead too!" Shouted Slone

"Noooooo! Please, please Noooooo!"*

Sydney screamed plentifully as tears rolled down her cheeks. Before she could move out the way however, Slone plummeted a knife into her abdomen and she screamed out in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sydney woke up in a panic and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor just as Vaughn came in. He rushed to her side rolling her over.

"Syd!, it's Vaughn. I'm here"

She was clutching her abdomen and struggling to breathe.

"Sydney what's happening. God Syd don't die. Talk to me, please?"

Sydney suddenly let out a groan and looked up, her eyes now fixed on his.

"Vaughn?" she asked

"Yeah Sweetie it's me."

Just then the Doctor appeared,

"What happened here?" she asked, dashing to Sydney side.

"When I got here she fell out of bed. I think she's in pain and she can't breathe right"

The doctor grabbed a oxygen mask and placed it over Sydney's nose and mouth. Then with the help of Vaughn got her back, securely into bed.

"Congratulations Sydney! You just had a muscle spasm!"  
"A what!? Do I get like an award or something for doing that?" She rasped

The Doctor laughed "I'm afraid you don't and you just had a muscle spasm. It's because you just pulled your abdomen to much. I'll up your morphine for the pain. When you feel you can breathe okay take the mask off. You probably don't feel like eating after that. I'll leave you to alone for a while and come back with some food. Don't try that trick for a while."

"I won't but it's so boring just laying here all day" Sydney whined

"I know it is, Sydney but I'd rather see you get better than be in lots of pain trying to walk around. Later I'm going to do an ultrasound on you to see how your abdomen looks and whether the baby is alright." The Doctor smiled and left.

Vaughn was again alone with Sydney and he watched her still taking a few deep breaths until her breathing evened out and she took the mask off.

"Is your breathing better now?" he questioned, concern stamped into his eyes.

"Much. That was pretty scary that spasm and the nightmare…." she replied

"Do you want to talk about it, the nightmare that is?"

"Slone was there and he, he stabbed me and I died and lost the baby. He's not going to do that, is he?"

"Of course not, Syd. Don't worry I'm here and nothing will stand in my way. Let's forget about evil Slone. Anyway I got you something whilst I was out, well not really for you." He pulled the green teddy out of his bag "I didn't know whether our bundle of joy would be a girl or boy so I got a green one with a star on it's tummy. What do you think, cute eh?"

"Oh Vaughn!" Sydney wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck and hugged him tightly. "You're are so thoughtful and caring. I really don't want to loose the baby. You make me feel so happy when I'm around you and I love that to bits."  
"I love that too. I'm so happy you like the teddy and I can't wait to show it to the baby."

Tears were ebbing the eyes of Vaughn and Sydney's.

+++++++++

The Dr Meadbowbrooke came back later and was relieved to see Sydney looking better than she had earlier. Sydney had a smile across her face and was hugging the teddy bear.

"Awwwww the teddy's cute. Where did it come from?" she asked.

"Vaughn got it for me. Isn't he great!" she cried.

"He's a wonderful fiancé to you Sydney. You should be very proud to have such a caring person like him." Sydney smiled deeply to Vaughn and he smiled back.

The Doctor passed Sydney a cup of soup. "Here you are. I want you to try and drink as much as you can, if you start to feel sick just let me or Vaughn know and I'll give you some anti nausea medicine in your IV. The fluids should increase your blood pressure. Surgeon Groat has been analysing the blood test results but unfortunately has been called away to Surgery so I'll have to tell you the results…." she paused.

Both Vaughn and Sydney held there breaths waiting for an answer….

****

To be continued…


	16. Scanning the results

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

__****

Chapter 16: Scanning the results

"Well Surgeon Groat and the Nurse analysed the blood test results. It's good news the infection hasn't spread."

"So we're going to have a baby?" questioned Vaughn.

"Yes that is correct. Congratulations both of you!"

Sydney put her cup of soup on the bedside table and her eyes welled up with tears of joy. She flung her arms around Vaughn.

"Oh Vaughn. We're going to have a baby! I'm so happy."

"Me too!" he cried.

They hugged each other and then fell into a kiss. The Doctor excused herself to leave the happy couple alone in enjoyment. Sydney suddenly pulled away from Vaughn's lips, remembering something. Vaughn looked at her quizzically.

"Vaughn, how are we going to get married?"

"What do you mean Syd? I thought at all weddings you walk down isle, say a few words, get out a ring, kiss and then you are married" he replied.

"I know that but I thought we were going to get married on Tuesday. That's three days away and I won't be leaving then."

"Oh god Syd I didn't think about that." he paused "I have an idea. I saw a chapel in the hospital. We could get married there. I'm going to phone your Dad later and update him on your condition. I could get him to phone everyone, your friends etc and they could come here for the wedding. What do you think?"

"We're going to get married in a hospital? Wouldn't you rather put off the wedding and get married when I'm better?" she asked.

"We both agreed to that date and I want to stick by it. I'll make that phone call later today and ask Jack about it. Okay?"

"It would be kid of fun getting married in a hospital. Hey, I'll even be dressed in a gown….well a hospital one anyway." Both Vaughn and Sydney laughed aloud.

"I'll make sure you have a beautiful white dress and I'll have a tuxedo to wear."

Sydney smiled as her eyes began to droop.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in a hour or so."

Vaughn smiled "I will honey. You sleep well and dream of our wedding and our beautiful to be baby."

Sydney nodded and let her eyes close shut.

+++++++++

Dr Meadow Brooke entered the room later, pushing a trolley with the ultrasound on it. She set it down beside Sydney's bed just as Sydney was waking up.

"Hello Sydney. That was good timing. I just came to do your ultrasound."

Sydney opened her eyes and smiled. She looked to the chair beside her confused. The Doctor noticed this.

"Vaughn went out a while ago to have some food. I just passed him paying so he should be here any moment."

As if one queue Vaughn walked in and Sydney gave a bright smile at him. He kissed her on the forehead before taking her hand and sitting down in his chair.

"Now before we do the ultrasound I just want to know how you're feeling Sydney."

Sydney nodded.

"Well I'm okay I guess. Maybe a bit sore when I move around a bit but I think that's it. I mean the nausea is part of the pregnancy isn't it?" Sydney replied.

"Yes it is. Okay well it sounds like you are right on the way to mending yourself. I'm going to start with your abdomen first" She squeezed the gel onto Sydney's abdomen "I'm going to place the wand over the area of your incision. Just look at the screen and you and Vaughn can see how you're healing."

The Doctor began to move the wand over Sydney's abdomen and the picture formed on the screen.

"Well I can't see any infection or bleeding. It looks very good" She moved it over again to be sure. Sydney winced and tightened her grip on Vaughn's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concernedly

"It's just a bit tender there. That's all." 

"Sorry" replied the Doctor "I'll up your morphine for the pain."

She finished and upped Sydney's Morphine and record the results on her chart.

She wiped the gel off Sydney abdomen.

"Your abdomen looks in good shape."

She then placed some gel on Sydney's stomach then moved the wand over that. She pointed to the screen.

"Although it doesn't look much yet, that's your baby. It's still developing but it's there."

Sydney turned her head and peered at the screen.

"Where?" she asked "I can't see it."

Vaughn pointed "There it is." 

Sydney suddenly saw it and her eyes filled with joyful tears.

"It looks so small but that's our baby." her dimples came into view again and she beamed like a child who'd just received a gold start for being good in class.

"Oh Vaughn. That's our baby. Our bundle of joy."

"The baby will be so cute" he paused a minute "Look," she said pointing "The baby has your eyes."

"How can you tell?"

"Sydney it just has to look like you. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Sydney gave Vaughn and hug, smiling. 

To be continued…


	17. Mobile phone calls and outside viewing

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: Mobile phone Calls and outside viewing

Vaughn stood outside the hospital and dialled Jack's phone number. He placed the mobile phone to his ear, waiting for a ring. 

"Jack Bristow speaking" he heard after a couple of rings.

"Jack it's Vaughn. How are you?"  
"Vaughn good to hear from you. I am very well. How is Sydney doing?"  
"She's is much better now. The Doctor found out she had appendicitis."

"That's good to hear she's better. Can I speak with her?"  
"She's asleep at the moment as she's just had her morphine and antibiotics upped. I'll tell her you called. I think she misses you Jack. She woke up on the plane calling out your name."

"I can't come and visit right now. I have brought Slone back to the C.I.A. I shall be there when he is questioned tomorrow."

"I also have some other news." Vaughn said

"Go on, Vaughn"

"Sydney and I are going to have a baby"  
"Sydney's pregnant!?"  
"Yes she is" replied Vaughn

"Congratulations. Really I am very happy for you two. You take good care of my daughter and her baby."

"I will. She nearly lost it due to her appendix possibly giving out infection but she's okay now."

"That's great Vaughn" Jack was smiling.

"Another thing. Our wedding is next Tuesday and Sydney can't leave the hospital. We have decided to get married here. Would you be able to phone around her friends, people at the C.I.A to come to 'Bleak Hospital' on that Tuesday afternoon."

"I will do Vaughn. See you then. Goodbye"  
"Bye" replied Vaughn.

+++++++++  


It was the next morning and Sydney was sitting in bed with a cup of soup in one hand. 

"Hey" Vaughn said, as he came in from just having his breakfast.

"Hey Yourself"

"How are you?" He placed a firm kiss on her forehead and backed away smiling.

"Not too bad. My abdomen is still a little sore, but much better. This soup is kind of nice actually," she replied taking another sip.

"You were asleep last night when I came in so I couldn't tell you that I phoned your Dad"

"Good. Thank you" replied Sydney.

"He is arranging for everyone to come to the wedding on Tuesday afternoon. I spoke to the Doctor about it and she said that was fine."

Sydney smiled, her dimples showing. She placed her cup on the nightstand.

"I'm bored sitting here all day. Can't we go outside for a while? It's such a lovely day."

"Yeah sure, Honey. I'll go and ask the nurse if that's okay."

Vaughn made he way outside and quickly caught the attention of Nurse Demi who followed him inside.

"Good morning Sydney. How are you feeling today"

"I'm much better, thank you" she replied

"That's good to hear. Mr Vaughn hear tells me he wishes to take you outside for a while. I don't see why not. I'll check your vitals and then I'll get you a wheel chair so you can go outside. If you start to feel sick for any reason I want you to come back in here. Okay?"

"I will" Sydney said.

The Nurse moved over and checked Sydney vitals and blood pressure.

"Well the good news is your blood pressure is back to normal which is good." she spoke, writing the information down on Sydney's chart.

"I'll go and get a wheel chair and Mr Vaughn here can take you outside"

She hurried off and soon returned with a wheel chair. Vaughn and the Nurse helped Sydney into it and Vaughn wheeled Sydney outside.

+++++++++

Sydney and Vaughn sat outside in the garden looking at the moutons. For Sydney, it was good to be outside. She'd felt cooped up inside the hospital all the time.

"It's good to be outside" Sydney said. "It was so boring being cooped up all day in the hospital."

"I'm sure it is, Honey." Vaughn sat with Sydney and embraced her into a warm hug.

"Do you know that when I found you in the building, unconscious I thought you would never wake up."

"I guess God listened to your prayers then?" Asked Sydney.

"Yep, sure did. I am so glad you didn't die because I wouldn't be able to hug the most beautiful woman in the world"

"Hold that thought" Sydney suddenly cut in, making retching sounds. Vaughn pulled away, his worry lines appearing once again. He remembered the morning sickness: She was having it again. He rubbed her back as she began to throw up onto the floor.

"Morning sickness" she said, grumbling to herself. "I hate…" she was cut off by another wave of nausea.

"It's okay Syd. I'll pass soon and in a couple of months you won't be sick anymore" He rubbed her back until her heaves ceased.

"Sorry" she mumbled, shyly.

"It's okay Syd. You don't have to apologise. All woman go through this patch"

Sydney looked up.

"Can we go back inside now. I'm suddenly really tired and my abdomen hurts from being sick and sitting this way"

"Sure." Vaughn replied, wheeling Sydney backside.

Before they had reached Sydney's room, however she was fast asleep in the wheelchair.

**To be continued…**


	18. Baby names and baby things

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 18: Baby names and baby things.

A loud, piercing scream emitted from Sydney's mouth. Vaughn was immediately woken up and looked over at her white form. Sydney's face was as white as a sheet and her body drenched in sweat. Her hand was clenched around her abdominal area, her face contorted in shear pain. Vaughn flew from his chair as sobs racked her frail form. He enveloped her in his arms and tried to calm her down a little.

"Shhh, Syd, Shhh. Tell me what's wrong? Please talk to me."

Sydney whimpered through the pain, breathing deeply with each sharp pain that hit her.

"It hurts Vaughn, It hurts so much. Take the pain away. Please just take the pain away."

Sydney's eyes bulged out in pain and screamed again just as Dr Meadbowbrooke came in. Vaughn looked at the Doctor, his worry lines creasing.

"She's in lots of pain. She was screaming and she's looks very hot."

The Doctor nodded and told Vaughn to step aside. She got to work checking Sydney's vitals, doing blood samples and also looking at her abdomen.

Finally she spoke "At the moment her temperature is 103 which is very high. I'm afraid that her abdomen area is very ridged and is infected. It looks like you have lost the baby." She put her hand on Vaughn's shoulder for sympathetic support "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Vaughn shot up in his chair, sweat on his brow. He glanced across at Sydney and did a double take just to be sure. The room was silent, only the ticking of the clock. Sydney was fast asleep and it was only a dream. He signed and tried to get back to sleep but felt Sydney start to stir. Her eyes opened and she smiled happily at Vaughn's face.

"Hey" she said, kissing him on the forehead. She broke away worried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" he replied, trying to hide it his problem.

"There's something you're telling me. I know when you are worried because those cute worry lines on your forehead come out to play." she smiled again and kissed his forehead , trying to kiss away his worries .

"Okay I lied. I had a nightmare. You were screaming and in pain and then…and then…you, we lost the baby. It felt so real. I'm so glad it was just a dream. I had to look at you twice to make sure it was you."

Sydney smiled "I'm right here, honey. I'm never going anywhere."

+++++++++

Dr Meadowbrooke entered the room and smiled kindly at Sydney.

"Hello Sydney. The Nurse told me your blood pressure is back to normal. Let's try and keep it that way. I'm going to have to move you to another ward as I need this room for another patient who was involved in a car accident. I'm also going to start you on some bland solid food today and see how you go. You are making a fast recovery and hopefully after the weeding you will be able to fly home if all goes well. I'm just going to check your abdomen and see how that's healing. It may still feel a little tender as Surgeon Groat had to open a rather large slit to get to the infection. Just tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?"

Sydney nodded and the Doctor pulled Sydney's gown up and placed her hands over Sydney abdomen, palpitating it a little and working her fingers away from the middle and back out to check for any spreading infection. Luckily the Doctor found none. Sydney had her hand in Vaughn's. She screwed up her face a few times but wasn't in as much pain as before.

"Well it looks like it's healing up well. Does it still give discomfort?"

"Sometimes when I move or I don't sit up slowly. It hurts a lot when I'm sick. When I retch it pulls it a lot."

"Right okay. When are you being sick?"

"Mornings and earlier this afternoon I was sick. ."

"I'm going to ask the nurse to give you some anti-nausea medicine to your IV line every morning and afternoon to try and stop you feeling 'morning sickness' so badly. I don't want to really intervene with your pregnancy cycle but I don't want your abdomen to cause you too much pain. Also the antibiotics you are on seem to be working so you'll be on those for a little while longer to help the healing process go a little quicker. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you"

"Good. Are you ready to be moved to ward 47?"

Both Sydney and Vaughn's eyes grew wide at the word 47 but decided it was just a coincidence.

"Sure" Sydney replied, a little nervously

+++++++++

Sydney was snuggled up in her bed, trying to eat some soup and crackers. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"When will these watermelon cravings stop!? They are driving me mad. I want to eat one now!" Sydney pouted like a child who wasn't allowed ice-cream.

Vaughn chuckled  
"Let's see how well you handle these crackers first."

"Vaughn!" Sydney cried "It's easy for you to say. You don't have to eat them. They are so icky."

Sydney took another bite and spooned more soup into her mouth. It was better than nothing she thought. There was a bought of silence until Vaughn broke it. 

"I was thinking. This baby we are going to have, well we'll have to call it something."

Sydney looked at Vaughn.

"That's a good question. What do you suggest? We don't know what sex it is. I want that to be a surprise"  
"Me too" Vaughn replied.

"I like the name Jake if it's a boy or Steve"

"Jake sounds nice but not Steve. If it was a girl I'd like Madi, Emma or Alex" Sydney said.

"Alex is a really nice name. When I was little I had a teddy called Alex but it was boy."

Sydney smiled "It was all Sindy's when I was little. It was years until I got the 'Sindy dream house.' I only played with it for a while until I picked up a new hobbie."

Sydney put her food on the bedside table.

"Have you had enough then?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes. It was horrible though. I'm never going to trust Will again telling me that hospital food was good!"

Vaughn laughed.

"What do you like for boys names?" he asked

"Well I like Jake but also Pete and Joseph"

"I like Joseph too." 

"Any other names?" Sydney asked

"I can't think of any but Joseph and Alex are firm favourites at the moment."

Sydney caught Vaughn off guard on the lips and they shared a passionate kiss, only breaking away for oxygen.

"I love you Vaughn"  
"I love you too Sydney. With all my heart and soul."

****

To be continued…


	19. Wer'e going to the operating roomI mean ...

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral  
  
**Author:** AnnaSun  
  
**Summary:** The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn.   
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Disclaimers note:** I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic  
  
**Chapter 19:** We going to the operating room…I mean chapel!  
  
*I've only ever been to a wedding once I think and that was when I was little so sorry if I don't get the weeding sequence right. Also thanks to all for reading and reviewing! *  
  
Most of the night Sydney had been awake. She couldn't wait any longer. The next day she and Vaughn would be getting married. She couldn't wait to wear the wedding ring. It was shame she couldn't walk down the isle but at least Francie could still be a brides maid wheeling her down. She closed her eyes and imagined the scene of Vaughn and her kissing in front of her friends and her Dad. Her Mother couldn't come. She was in protective custody and even the guards wouldn't let her out for something as special as her daughters wedding. Vaughn's Mum was going to be there. Vaughn had phoned her and she had said she was going to where the finest clothes. Sydney looked over at Vaughn's sleeping form and smiled he looked so cute. She loved watching him sleep peacefully. She began to dose off only to be woken up a few hours later feeling nauseous. She remembered the nurse coming in earlier to give her anti-nausea medicine so she hoped that she wouldn't be physically sick. She hated the feeling in her abdomen when she was sick. She closed her eyes. When Vaughn woke up half an hour later, though, Sydney was sitting up in bed forging the erg to be sick again. Vaughn looked at her concerned.  
  
"Are you feeling sick again?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"The nurse gave me some anti-nausea medicine earlier but I still feel like throwing up"  
  
"Come here, honey" Vaughn encouraged and Sydney put her arms around him   
as he began to rub circles on her back.  
  
"The medicine will probably work in a moment. Just relax okay?"  
  
Sydney suddenly heaved and grimaced with the pain in her abdomen.  
  
"Damn!" Sydney swore "I thought this stuff was meant to stop be being sick or tying to"  
  
"I think it is just the not still feeling sick part. Anyway remember where're getting married today so just think about that okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded, smiling.  
  
"Now close your eyes and I'll tell you a story"   
  
Sydney laid back down and did as he requested.  
  
"Okay now just concentrate on my voice and maybe you'll feel better. When I was younger, when I lived in France my Mother took for a walk to look at the country side."   
  
He stopped to see Sydney's eyes start to close.   
  
"We went on a walk to the village and the sun was shining, brightening up the place just like your smile does. I remember beautiful sunflowers lining the fields, their bright yellow heads glowing in the sunlight It was lovely sight to see. One I'll never forget.'  
  
He looked down at Sydney once more and saw she was fast asleep. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, my soon to be wife.'  
  
++++++++++  
  
The Nurse helped Sydney get her wedding dress on as Vaughn, in the other room dressed himself too. Finally they were both ready and headed to the chapel where they would be meeting the others. Sydney's face lit up when she saw Francie and Will coming over.  
  
"Francie!" she cried and Francie bent down to hug her in the wheelchair. Will looked on smiling.  
  
"I've really missed you guys so much!" Sydney said.  
  
Will asked the obvious question "So how are you?" "We heard you had your appendix out."  
  
"I'm good. Yep they took out my appendix. Apparently you don't need it anyway. Do you guys know I'm pregnant?"  
  
"You're pregnant!? We didn't know!" Francie cried "I'm so happy for you Sydney, for both you and Vaughn."  
  
"Yeah Syd. That's great!, that really great!" Will replied.  
Sydney looked over to where her Dad was standing "Guys, I've just spotted my Dad. I'll catch you later."  
The Nurse wheeled Sydney over to her Dad  
  
"Daddy?" she asked. Jack turned around, smiling.  
  
"Sweetheart it's so good to see you at last. How are you?"  
  
"Much better. I gather Vaughn told you about the baby?"   
  
"He did. I hope you're making the right decision. If you are I wish you all the luck. I don't doubt Vaughn to be a good Father"  
  
"Thank you. I feel as if I am making the right choice and the same to getting married."  
  
Sydney made her rounds through various people who were Dixon, Marshall, Weiss, and Vaughn's Mother Madeline. As soon as she had seen them all she and Vaughn got ready to be married. Sydney had chosen Francie to be her bridesmaid and had chosen Will to be best man. Although Francie couldn't hold Sydney's wedding trail up she could still walk her down the isle pushing the wheelchair.  
  
The music was in place and had began to play the weeding march as Sydney made her way down the isle. She looked so elegant in her weeding dress, covered in beautiful white frills. Sydney met Vaughn at the other end and were greeted by the Priest. He began to speak.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to day to witness the matrimony of Sydney Anne Bristow and Michael C. Vaughn"  
The priest carried on saying the vows which both Sydney and Vaughn repeated. Finally the vows came to an end and the Priest spoke some more.  
  
"Do you Michael C. Vaughn take Sydney Anna Bristow to be your lawful weeded wife?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you Sydney Anne Bristow take Michael C. Vaughn to be your lawful weeded husband?"  
  
"I do"  
Sydney looked up and Vaughn smiling with her dimples showing. Vaughn's heart instantly melted.  
After the Priest instructed Vaughn slipped the sparkly ring onto Sydney's finger.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest finally intruded.  
Vaughn wasted no time and bending down to Sydney face level he placed his lips on hers and they kissed. Sydney's eyes brimmed with tears of joy and soon so did Vaughn's. They would never leave each other 'till death do us part'   
  
**To be continued…**  
  
*The next chapter may be the last one. I don't know if I should write about Sydney and Vaughn's life after the baby or write that in a possible sequel. What do you think?*   
  



	20. After the wedding

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral  
  
**Author:** AnnaSun  
  
**Summary:** The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn.   
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Disclaimers note:** I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic  
  
**Chapter 20:** After the wedding

After all the guests had gone home Sydney had spent the afternoon fast asleep in her bed, Vaughn's hand holding hers protectively. Later on that night the nurse came in to check on Sydney who was sitting in bed drinking a glass or water.

"Sydney, how was the weeding?" The Nurse asked, interested.

"It was lovely. What made it so special was Vaughn kissing me." 

Sydney melted into the bed, clearly in love.

"That sounds perfect for you two."

"It was" Vaughn said, "It was the best day of my life."

The nurse smiled and got down to business.

"So Sydney how have you been feeling?"

"Good. My abdomen still hurts slightly when I move or am sick but the pain is lessening."

"That's good to hear." The Nurse replied writing the notes on Sydney's chart.

"How have you been getting on eating solid food?"  
"That's good expect the food is so yucky!"

"Yeah, hospital food can be dull but you've got to keep your baby nourished and yourself well."

"Okay. What about going home? The Doctor said I could go home after the wedding. I know it's only just happened but it's horrible and boring here and I'd rather be at home. Vaughn can look after me, can't you Vaughn?" 

"I sure can, Syd. Doctor Vaughn at your service."

"Well it's not my decision to make but I'll speak to the Doctor. Usually with appendicitis you don't stay in hospital long, but due to you being pregnant and your appendix rupturing slightly you've had to stay longer. The antibiotics you are on seem to be working well and the swelling of your abdominal area has gone down a bit from where the incision is. You don't seem to be having any other problems and you can take the antibiotics as an out patient."

"What about feeling sick? My abdomen still hurts when I'm sick." Sydney inquired.

"Well the antibiotics will make you heal much faster and soon you'll stop feeling sick. It's all part of pregnancy the feeling sick part but luckily you don't have to endure that for too long. So don't worry about it. Sydney you're really doing much better than when you came in here. I'll leave you too alone and go and speak with the Doctor."

"Thank you for everything." replied Vaughn.

+++++++++

"I can't wait to get out of here." Sydney said.

"It shouldn't be too long before we can." replied Vaughn.

Sydney snuggled down into the bed and gave Vaughn a worried expression.

"How am I going to walk? What if I have forgotten how to from being in this bed for so long?"

Vaughn chuckled slightly and took Sydney into his arms.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll help you around once we're home. You're Dad can move your belongings into my apartment."

"What do you mean move my belongings?" Sydney looked puzzled.

"I want you to come and live with me. Seeing as we are now married and are going to have a baby it think it's the right thing to do. Then if you're going to be living with me I can play Doctor."

Sydney dimples showed "Playing Doctor I love it. I think it a very good idea, Vaughn. I want to spend every minute of the day in your arms like this. You remind me of when my Dad held me after I woke up from nightmares."

"You had nightmares?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah. When I was little I used to dream Mum dying in the car. It was horrible. Finally one night they just stopped and I haven't had them every since."

"Well I'm glad. I hate to see you upset." Vaughn kissed Sydney on the lips "I'll never let any nightmares get to you ever. You're safe with me. I'll be your lover as well as your protector."

Sydney smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Vaughn replied "Oh and Syd you can call me Michael now if you want."  
"I'd like that. All these years of calling you Agent Vaughn it kind of got stuck in my head."

"Michael" Sydney tested on her tongue "I like that. It has a nice ring to it"

Sydney stayed in Vaughn's warm embrace until she had fallen asleep again.

+++++++++

"I've got some good news" Dr Meadowbrooke announced "You don't seem to have any problems so I think I'll let you go home later today, alright?"

"Yes. That's wonderful Doctor. It's so dark and depressing in here."

The Doctor smiled "When you've worked here five years you kind of get used to it."

The Doctor continued "You'll need to take some antibiotics for another 2 weeks and then that should be enough. If you experience any problems please consult your LA Doctor. I want you to get plenty of bed rest and don't do any strenuously jobs. Get Vaughn to go those for you"

"I will" Replied Sydney

"Good. I'll be back in a while with a form you can sign for discharge. Good bye"

Finally the couple were going back home.

****

To be continued….

*Firstly sorry the chapter is a little short but I've got lots of coursework to do. Thanks for all the great reviews. They mean a lot to me. Coming up in the next couple of chapters: Sydney's life is in serious danger!  



	21. Going home

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral  
  
**Author:** AnnaSun  
  
**Summary:** The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn.   
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Disclaimers note:** I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic  
  
**Chapter 21:** Going home

After Sydney and Vaughn had said their goodbyes and thank you's to the hospital staff they went to board their plane. Sydney was excited to be leaving as she had been so fed up lying in a hospital bed for so long. Vaughn had helped her into the car, as she was a little wobbly on her feet. She hadn't used her feet in ages so she leant on Vaughn for support. They made it to the plane and took their seats. Sydney was sitting by the window and outside she could see a wonderful view of snow-covered mountains.

"Isn't it beautiful" Sydney commented, pointing outside.

"It is but not as beautiful as you" Vaughn replied, placing kisses down Sydney's neck. She giggled and Vaughn began to tickle her.

"Stop it" She said between giggles "Ow!" she winced as Vaughn had tickled her too hard.

Vaughn stopped "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Sydney nodded "I'll be fine. Don't worry"

Sydney snuggled into her seat.

"I wonder what the film will be. I hope its 'Coyote Ugly'"

"Syd you've like seen that what 10 times already" Vaughn replied.

Sydney swatted Vaughn's arm "Shut up you. It's the best film ever. It's excellent."

"What ever you say," Vaughn replied and Sydney grinned.

She pulled Vaughn into a kiss as the plane began to take off. Vaughn and Sydney linked arms as the plane soared off into the sky.

+++++++++

Sydney was staving when the in-flight food arrived. Maybe it was because she was eating for two she thought. The food was sausage and mash which Sydney finished way before Vaughn did.

"You enjoy that?" Vaughn asked, taking a slip of his coffee.

"Very much. I'm sure Alex did to"

"Alex?" Vaughn looked confused.

"Our baby. I think it's going to be a girl and I want it to be called Alex if it is"

"Well if it is we'll call her Alex but if it's a little boy let's call it Joseph."

"Okay. I love that name too."

After they had finished eating the film came on and the two of them watched the film for the rest of the flight

+++++++++

Sydney and Vaughn made their way back to his apartment where Donavan greeted them. 

"Hey Donnie!" Vaughn cried as he patted his dog.

Sydney bent down and cooed over the dog that was now rolling on the floor wanting his tummy stoked.

"He's grown" Sydney stated, "I can't remember the last time I saw him looking this big."

"Yeah it's all the food the neighbours feed him while I'm away. They spoil him with lots of treats. I'm amazed his body doesn't drag along the floor when he walks."

Sydney laughed, "That would be a funny sight"

"So" Vaughn said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure" Sydney replied, as she got comfortable on the sofa.

Vaughn returned a few minutes later with glasses of 'diet coke with lemon' Vaughn sat down and snuggled next to Sydney, draping his arm around her neck.

"When shall we move my stuff" Sydney asked.

"I was thinking of phoning Weiss soon and ask him to help move your stuff into my apartment. You can stay here and relax and Weiss and I can unload your things into here."

"I'll help out"

"Sydney it's okay. I'll" Sydney cut him off.

"I don't care if you want me to relax. I can help and I will" Sydney shouted, "You don't need to wrap me up in cotton wall. I had my appendix out, Michael and apparently you don't need it anyway so I will help"

Vaughn could see the anger in Sydney eyes. He guessed it was her hormones playing up. Suddenly Sydney began to sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting."

Vaughn caressed her cheek "Don't you apologise about anything. It's not your fault. The reason you're like this is because you're going to have a baby. I don't care if you get all moody because in the end we'll have a beautiful son or daughter and that's all that matters."

Vaughn wiped the tears away from Sydney's cheeks and she cheered up a little.

"Can we sit here a little longer before moving my things? I want to stay in your embrace for ever."

"Sure honey. What ever you want"

Sydney snuggled into Vaughn's embrace letting the love radiate between them.

To be continued…

**__**

AN:/ Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.


	22. Moving in

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 22: Moving In 

Weiss came an hour later to help move Sydney's things into Vaughn's house.

"Hey man!" Weiss called to Vaughn as he came through the door. Vaughn greeted him and then Sydney too.

"Hey Syd. You feeling better?"

Sydney smiled "Much" 

"I've got the van outside so if you want we could leave now and pick up Sydney's things"

Vaughn nodded "Sure"

Sydney sat down on the sofa making herself comfortable.

"Will you be okay here, Syd?" Vaughn asked.

"I'll be fine, Michael. I'm going to see what on the TV. I'm sure there must be a film on or something."

"Alright" Replied Vaughn "I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too" She replied.

+++++++++

"You're going to so pay for this Man." Weiss called as he picked up a box of Sydney's things.

Vaughn came over "What do you mean?"

"You're going pay for all this. I mean I have to help you move Sydney's things when I could be flicking yo-yo's."

"Awww come on man. It's not like you have to do it forever. Besides would you want to see Sydney even more ill trying to help me?"

Weiss sighed "No. Anyway you're going to pay me back for all this hard labour. We'll go to the bar tonight and you'll buy me a drink. Deal?"

"I don't think Sydney will be up to coming but I'm sure Francie or Will can come over and keep her company. If so then it's a deal."

Vaughn loaded another box of Sydney's clothes into the back of the van.

About 4 hours later the two of them had finished loading most of Sydney's things into the van. Later they would put the house for sale.

Weiss went back to his house to sort through some emails and Vaughn went back home to be with Sydney. When he arrived Sydney was asleep on the couch, lying in an uncomfortable position. He crouched down at her side and kissed her on the forehead before guiding a piece of hair off her face that was lying across it. He cursed under his breath when she started to wake up, her face contorted in pain. He looked at her worried.

"Syd are you okay?" 

She sat up and stretching out her arms.

"Hey. I'm okay I don't think that sleeping position was a good idea though. My abdomen kinda got squished."

Vaughn let out a small laugh and kissed Sydney again.

"I'm glad you're okay. Apart from that did you have a good sleep?"

Sydney smiled "Yes I did. I was asleep before the film ended on TV."

Vaughn smiled and turned off the TV "Do you want some food?" he asked

"That would be nice. My stomach was making noises at me. I think our baby was saying 'feed me! Feed!"

"Well let's go get some food then" He put his hand to Sydney stomach "Hey baby if you're in there talk to us."

If on queue Sydney's stomach rumbled again and they both fell about Laughing.

+++++++++

Later they sat down to pasta with cheese. Sydney let out a frustrated cry.

"Michael! I need some watermelons!"

Vaughn laughed "Honey you're so funny. I'll get some watermelons next time I shop."

"Next time!" She cried

"Yes next time and if you don't quiet down I won't get any."

Sydney pouted her lips like a little child "Okay I'll quiet down"

Vaughn ate some more of his pasta

"Is it okay if I go out with Weiss tonight? We're going to the bar."

"Sure" Sydney replied "I forgot to tell you I phoned Francie whilst you were out. She's coming over tonight to give me a make-over"

"Great!" Vaughn cried.

Sydney smiled at Vaughn.

"I can't wait for baby Vaughn to be born!"

"Me neither"

Vaughn pulled Sydney into another kiss. They both sat in silence for a moment thinking about life after the baby would be born. 

**__**

AN:/ Thanks for all the reviews. More to come soon.


	23. Makeover

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 23: Makeover

Francie arrived at the door five minutes after Vaughn had left. Sydney opened the door and flung her arms around her best friend.

"Its so good to see you." Sydney squealed. 

"You too. I figured you wouldn't be up to much so I brought some popcorn, chocolate and a video."

"That's sweet of you, Francie." Sydney said smiling and showing off her dimples. Francie made her way inside and placed the food down on the kitchen tabletop. She showed Sydney the video.

"I've never seen this video before. It's called 'Never been kissed.' For some strange reason the guy on the back looks just like Vaughn. Don't you think?"

Sydney took a look "Yeah I can see the resemblance."

"Well first I thought I'd give you a make-over. I think over exposure to that hospital has done something to your skin!" Sydney burst out laughing and soon Francie joined her, doubling over with laughter.

"Sit down" Francie ordered "I'll just get my 'Francie's make-over' bag from over there."

Francie soon returned and pulled out some make-up accessories.

"What do you want first? Lipstick?, blusher? What ever you want?"

Sydney peered into the bag.

"Oooo blue eye shadow. Lovely shade."

Francie pulled it out of her back and applied some to Sydney.

"Hey Girlfriend you look great!" Francie cried. "Here try the lipstick."

Sydney smeared the lipstick across her lips and Francie held out the mirror for her to see.

"Cool." Sydney commented.

"Now add the cheery blusher please."

Francie complied and added the blusher to Sydney's cheeks.

"You look great Syd. I still can't believe you're going to have a baby."

"Yeah it's going to be kind of weird have another member of the household. I can't wait though. Dad's going to be so proud being my baby's Granddad."

"I'm sure he will and I'm so happy for you. I finally got to meet this Michael Vaughn you kept talking about and he's so cute! I mean look at his eyes. They're bloody green for god sake!"

Sydney laughed "Calm down now Francie. Michaels mine."

"Not if I can help it!" Francie joked, with a gleam in her eye. She ran to the bedroom and retrieved two pillows.

"Pillow fight!" she called, before hitting Sydney over the head.

Sydney whacked Francie and soon feathers were flying about the place. Donavan was jumping up and down trying to catch them as they sailed to the floor.

Francie flopped back down on the sofa.

"Ok you can keep him. Do you want to watch the video now?"

Sydney nodded "Sure go put it on. I'll fill some bowls up with popcorn and chocolate."

Soon the two woman were lounging on the sofa, eating food and watching the film.

+++++++++

"Do you want to see another trick?" Weiss asked Vaughn for the near 10 times that night. Weiss had spent most of the time showing Vaughn his new yo yo tricks.

Weiss flicked the yo yo and walked it across the floor.

"Man that was good." He commented to himself. "That one's called 'walk the dog'"

Vaughn smiled "You're good Eric. Better than me."

"Have a go. You just put the loop around you finger and then flick the yo yo downwards. Go on give it a try." He handed the yo yo to Vaughn who gave it a try. . The yo yo went straight downwards and came back up again.

"Hey man you're pretty good." Weiss commented.

"Thanks"

Eric took another drink of his tequila shot.

"So how do you feel to be nearly a Dad?"

"Kind of weird actually. I still can't believe Syd and I will have a baby in the house."

"I can't wait to show the little tyke how to use a yo yo. It's going to be cool." Weiss said.

"Yeah Syd and I need to go baby shopping soon. I'm turning the spare bedroom into the baby's room."

Vaughn pulled a colour sheet out of his bag.

"Would you like to do the honours of choosing the colours for the baby's room?"

"I would be most happy to." Weiss replied. 

He looked down at the colour sheet.

"I like the colour green. You won't know the baby's sex before it's born so why don't you pick a boy colour and a girl colour. That way the baby can't scream it's head off if it doesn't like it."

"Good thinking man" Vaughn replied, smiling.

"So I was thinking that this green and that yellow would be nice. What do you think?"

"Excellent choices Eric. I'm sure Sydney will be as happy to use those colours as I am. You can help paint it if you like."

"Er maybe I'll leave that to you. Too much strain on the back you see."

"Yeah….yeah" Vaughn joked "And pigs can fly."

"Have you chosen a name for the baby?" Weiss asked.

"Well if it's a boy it's going to be Joseph and if it's a girl it will be called Alex."

"Alex is a beautiful name. I really like your choices."

"Thanks man." Vaughn smiled and patted Weiss on the shoulder.

"Up for another round of tequila shots or should we head for the pool table."

"Pool table for me."

"Okay then. A round of pool it is."

Vaughn and Weiss made there where over to the pool table to play the game.

**__**

AN:/ Chapter 24 will be up the following Friday. I am trying to update every Friday. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!


	24. Baby shopping

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 24: Baby shopping

Vaughn woke up so the familiar sound of Sydney throwing up in the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom and opened the door. Sydney was hung over the toilet throwing her guts up.

"You alright honey?" Vaughn asked, filling a cup with some water.

He handed it to Sydney who took a sip.

"Yeah just 'morning sickness' again."

"How did your abdomen handle it this time?" He asked her.

"Much better. I think it's practically healed now."

"That's good."

Sydney stood up, a little shaky.

"Do you want some breakfast or shall we snuggle up in bed."

"Breakfast sounds good" Sydney replied, smiling. 

Vaughn pulled Sydney into hug and kissed her forehead.

"God I love pregnant woman." he said.

Sydney smiled, her infectious dimples showing.

+++++++++ 

"Surprise!" Vaughn shouted as he presented Sydney with a piece of watermelon.

"Oh Vaughn that's so sweet of you."

She grabbed the melon slide and began to eat it greedily.

"I can't believe how good this tastes. I think our baby is enjoying it to."

"You think" Vaughn asked.

"I know." she replied.

Vaughn sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"It's good you've got cravings for watermelons. Fruit is meant to be good for you if you're pregnant."

"You've been doing your homework Dr Vaughn."

"I thought I'd look up some facts about pregnancy whilst browsing the internet. I wanted to make sure our baby in there gets star treatment."

"And she will" Sydney replied, rubbing her stomach.

"We're going to have to get you some appointments at the hospital to see how to baby's doing and we also need to do some baby shopping."

"We can get book appointments at the hospital over the phone. Can't we?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah I'll phone them in a moment. Then we can go shopping."

"Okay sounds good."

Whilst Sydney went to get changed Vaughn made a phone call to the hospital.

Sydney walked into the living room and Vaughn greeted her.

"I spoke to the hospital and they said they can book us in for this Thursday and then work from there. That okay with you?"

"That's fine with me."

+++++++++

Sydney and Vaughn entered the shopping centre.

"So where do you want to go first?" Sydney asked.

"I'm not sure. How about 'Babies are us' They sell baby clothes and accessories."

"Okay sounds great" Sydney replied, smiling.

They made their way to the shop and were soon browsing through the baby accessories.

"I like this." Sydney said to Vaughn. She held up a green baby grow that came with little stripy booties.

"That's cute" Vaughn replied "I like this yellow one too and this bib. We don't want our baby throwing food all down its front. You know how messy babies can be."

"Yeah" Sydney chuckled. "We'll also need to buy some toys and a cot for the baby to sleep in."

"Oh and don't forget the nappies. That's unless you want our baby to poo all over the house." Vaughn said.

"You go and get the nappies and any other things you think are appropriate. I'll look at the cots and clothing."

"Okay sure" Vaughn replied.

They split up and in a hour or so had brought the baby accessories. They had brought several clothes, a cot, a pushchair, various toys, nappies and feeding equipment. They put all the items in the back of the car and then decided to get a coffee. Sydney was hugging onto a beanbag cat that made rattling noises when it was shaken. Vaughn thought it was such cute toy. He couldn't wait to play it with the baby.

"I can't believe how much you need to buy for babies nowadays." Vaughn said and he and Sydney sat down with their cups of coffee.

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd spend so much. I hope the baby likes what we've brought."

"I'm sure the it will. I love that cat beanbag toy you brought. Its so cute!" Vaughn cried.

"I couldn't resist. It was calling out to me. It was like 'Take me home!, take me home!"

Vaughn chuckled as Sydney stifled a yawn.

"You're tired" Vaughn said. "Let's go home. You can rest."

"I'm fine, Michael." Sydney said, trying to hide another yawn behind her hand.

"Okay maybe I am a little tired." She admitted.

"Well lets go home then. We can both snuggle up in bed together. How does that sound?"

"Only if you were your sexy shorts."

"Deal." Vaughn replied.

He snaked his arm around Sydney and they both walked towards the car with smiles on there faces.

****

To be continued….

I wrote this chapter faster than I thought

Update will be in a couple of weeks because I am on holiday and have coursework to do.


	25. Peanut Butter

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 25: Peanut Butter.

It was Thursday and Vaughn drove Sydney to the hospital. Sydney was singing along to the radio hoping the baby inside of her was listening.

"We're here." Vaughn said, turning off his engine a parking space.

They made there way to the seating area and waited to be seen by the Doctor. Sydney immediately started to chat to the other Mother's who were expecting babies. Vaughn sat nervously hoping that there wouldn't be any complications for Sydney.

"What's the matter?" Sydney had noticed Vaughn's nervousness.

"I keep thinking something bad is going to happen. Or there will be a problem with the baby."

Sydney pulled Vaughn into a hug.

"Stop worrying everything will be fine. Trust me." She put her hands into Vaughn's and smiled at him.

"If you say so Syd." He smiled at her.

The Doctor came out into the waiting room and greeted Sydney and Vaughn.

"Mr and Mrs Vaughn if you'd like to come this way."

They followed her into the room.

"Sydney if you'd like to lie on the bed we can see how this baby inside of you is doing."

Sydney clambered onto the bed and lied down.

"I'm Doctor Sarah Richards."

She shook both Sydney and Vaughn's hands.

Sydney pulled back her top and Dr Richards got the equipment ready. She looked over at Sydney.

"Wow that's an impressive scar!" She looked over her notes.

"I see you've had appendicitis."

"That's right." Sydney said. "They said I may have lost the baby if the infection spread. Luckily it didn't."

"That's good to hear. At the moment you are about 9 weeks pregnant. How have you been feeling?"

"I get tired quite easily and the hormones are playing up sometimes. I'm also experiencing 'morning sickness' every morning." Sydney replied.

"One tip to reduce being or feeling sick is to eat crackers when you wake up. It will make you feel better. Also try eating peanut butter that also helps."

"Thanks. I'll try those."

Dr Richard squirted some gel on Sydney's stomach.

"Let's see what this baby's up to."

Sydney looked across at the screen as the baby started to appear.

"There's the baby's elbows, arms and legs. The baby looks approximately 13-17 mm crown to rump length, or about 0.51 - 0.66 inches."

Sydney's eyes filled with water.

"The baby's so beautiful." She said. 

Vaughn held Sydney's hand.

"Look Syd the baby's waving at us!"

Sydney giggled through her joyful tears.

"Hi baby it's your Mummy's here. If you can hear-"

The baby moved and both Sydney and Vaughn grinned from ear to ear.

"The baby is so sweet." Vaughn commented.

"The baby looks to be perfecting healthy." Dr Richards observed.

"See I told you it would be fine." Sydney said to Vaughn.

Vaughn smiled.

"Can we have a print out?"

"Sure. I'll do that for you. Sydney I'm going to recommended you start talking iron tablets from now on, okay?"

"We'll pick some up on the way home." She replied.

Dr Richards wiped the gel off Sydney stomach and replaced the equipment. She returned a few minutes later with the print out.

Vaughn studied it.

"It looks just like you Sydney." He said.

"How can you tell that?" Sydney replied.

"The way it moved on the screen like it's doing martial arts. It's so much like you."

"And I'm sure it will have a part of you to, Vaughn"

"I hope so." Vaughn replied and he kissed Sydney.

"The next appointment is the same time next Month." Dr Richards said.

Vaughn nodded and wrote it in his diary.

"Let's go home and snuggle up in bed." he said to Sydney.

"Good idea" She replied and they left the room to head for home.

+++++++++

Vaughn drove Sydney home and on the way they stopped off at the supermarket to buy some iron tablets and a jar of peanut butter.

"You know Vaughn?" Sydney started as they got out of the car.

"What?"

"I used to love peanut butter as a kid. Ate it everyday for as long as I can remember."

"I've actually never tried peanut butter before. In France I never had anything like that. For breakfast I always ate pastries."

"They're delicious with honey dripped over them."

"Or chocolate."

"SHUT UP VAUGHN!" Sydney shouted "You're making me hungry."

"Shut up hormones." Sydney whispered to herself.

They went inside the supermarket and went and brought the things they needed.

"I'll just pay for these." Sydney said to Vaughn.

Vaughn sat on a chair near to the checkout and waited for Sydney to come.

"All set?" He asked her when she arrived.

"Yep I've got the peanut butter. Went for the smooth this time. I'm also a sucker for the crunchy too. I also brought two bottles of iron tablets."

"Good let's go then."

As they were walking out of the store danger stuck and suddenly Sydney was rendered unconscious….

****

To be continued…..


	26. The Capture

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 25: The Capture

"Syd!" Vaughn cried seeing Sydney passed out on the floor. His first instinct was to run to her and protect her and the baby but sometime stopped him.

"Vaughn don't go anywhere near that woman or I'll shoot!" 

Vaughn turned around, coming face to face with the evil Slone.

"Go anywhere near Sydney and I'll shoot you. Okay!?" Slone shouted.

Vaughn had his two hands in the air as he stepped away.

"How did you escape….Sydney she…" Slone shot Vaughn with a tranquilliser dart and his world went black. Vaughn's last thought before he fell to the ground was Sydney's beautiful face. "Guards" odder Slone "Take Vaughn back to his house I have what I want…Sydney Bristow."

+++++++++

Sydney woke up a while later strapped to a bed. She had a dull throbbing sensation in her head that wouldn't pass.

"Ah I see you've woken up. How are we Sydney a little groggy?"

Sydney tried to move but the straps prevented it.

"I know you wanted to catch me and you did but I escaped."

"How did you escape Slone!" Sydney shouted.

"That's not important Sydney." Slone replied, smiling evilly

"What's important then?" Sydney asked.

"That baby inside of you-"

"No!" Sydney cried "Leave my baby the hell alone!"

"I'd like to run a few tests first to see how strong your baby is."

"No! Leave me alone!" Sydney shouted.

"Maybe you should have thought about capturing me in the first place."

"Nooooooo!" Sydney screamed and blacked out again.

+++++++++

Vaughn woke up feeling rather groggy. He sat up in bed looking around for Sydney. Where was she? Then he remembered passing out and seeing Sydney lying unconscious on the floor. 

"Slone!" Vaughn cursed under his breath. 

He needed to get to Sydney fast. He stood up shaky and made his way to the bathroom and threw up again and again, the effects of the tranquilliser dart still in his system. He splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. He started to cry. Living with Sydney was going so great. She had got over appendicitis, she was pregnant and they were now living together in the same house. Everything was perfect until now.

+++++++++

Slone moved the electroshock machine closer to Sydney and started to link her up. She struggled against the restraints but it was no use she couldn't get them undone. Slone looked over at his guard.

"Turn it on." He called

The guard turned it on and Sydney started to shake violently on the bed.

"Stop it." Slone asked the guard "We'll do some more later."

"How did that feel Sydney?" Slone asked.

Sydney shook every so often.

"Go to hell!" Sydney cried through tears.

"Crank it up!" Slone shouted and soon Sydney was convulsing again.

Sydney drifted off to darkness again.

+++++++++

Vaughn paced around the living room contemplating what to do. He decided to phone Jack.

"Jack this is Vaughn here."

"Hello Vaughn how are you and Sydney?"

"That's what I need to talk about. Sydney….she….she got captured by Slone."

"Slone?! I thought Sydney captured him. I interrogated him. He was locked away."

"He was outside the supermarket and hit Sydney over the head and got me with a tranquilliser dart."

"Are you okay Vaughn?" Jack asked.

"Yes….No….I'm not sure. We need to find Sydney."

"I agree. My poor Daughter. I'll get a team ready and you can go with them and get Sydney out."

"Thank you Jack I'll do everything I can to get my Wife/your daughter back."

+++++++++

Sydney was screaming on the floor. Slone had kicked her in the stomach and she had fallen to the floor clutching her stomach in pain. Her hands lay protectively over the baby inside of her. Slone couldn't kill the baby he just couldn't Sydney thought to herself. Where was Vaughn? She missed him so much right now. A tear slipped from her eye.

****

To be continued…


	27. Saving Sydney

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 27: Saving Sydney

Sydney woke up lying on a bed. Where was Slone she thought. I want to kick his head in! She shifted around, gasping as a pain shot through her stomach. She lifted her t-shirt up and revealed a big dark bruise running across her stomach. She winced and turned over letting a tear slip from her eyes. She wanted to be in Vaughn's arms so badly. Just them two in bed snuggled up as sun rays seeped in through the window. Sydney drifted off to a restful sleep.

+++++++++

Vaughn went to find Jack. He needed to find out if he know where Slone was holding Sydney. Vaughn arrived and entered the building full of workers.

"Vaughn." Jack said as he shook Vaughn's hand.

"Do you know where Sydney's being held."

"Marshall is working on it. Apparently Slone pretended to have a fit in the cell and the guards went in, he knocked them out and escaped." Jack replied.

Suddenly Marshall came running out of his room a grin plastered on his face. 

"Agent Vaughn and Jack er I mean Bristow er Agent Bristow. I have found where Slone went to. The guards at his cell placed a tracking device on him so if he escaped they could track him. Sydney's in 'Locks warehouse.'"

"Thank you Marshall." Jack replied.

"That's okay. I'll um get back to my work. B..B…Bye"

"Vaughn I have the team ready. Get ready and you'll leave in an hour. Please save my Daughter."

"I will Jack. I'll do everything I can." Vaughn replied

"Thank you."

+++++++++

An hour later Vaughn was ready with the team to take down Slone. They made their way to the warehouse where Sydney was being held. When they arrived Vaughn scanned the area. Sydney must be inside he thought. He lead the team to the roof of the warehouse where they were going to drop in sliding down on ropes. The top of the roof had open windows so there was easy access to get inside. Vaughn looked down and spotted Slone in the middle of the room. Where was Sydney he thought. He couldn't see her. His worry lines wrinkled up again. After three Vaughn and the team abseiled down into the building, guns blazing. The team fought with Slone, one of them shooting Slone in the head. He dropped to the floor immediately as blood seeped from the shot wound in his head. He was no more. He couldn't hurt Sydney anymore. The team then moved to fight off Slone guards who were also killed. Sydney was alright now or was she?

++++++++++

Vaughn searched the room franticly looking for Sydney. Suddenly he spotted her handcuffed to a bed. She looked exhausted. He ran to her and began to pick the locks, managing to get the handcuffs. She shook Sydney awake. He smiled down at her.

"Hey Honey. It's over. Slone's dead." He kissed her forehead.

"Vaughn. Oh Vaughn…" Tears escaped Sydney eyelids and flowed down her cheeks. "I thought I'd never see you again. Ever." She began to sob and Vaughn pulled her into his arms and hugged her whispering soothing words into her left ear.

"We need to get to a safe house just until it's safe to go back home. I don't want to loose you again."

Sydney hugged him tighter sobbing uncontrollably. She was shaking ever so often from the electroshock.

"Let's get to the safe house and get you warmed up, okay?"

Sydney nodded.

"Can you walk?" Vaughn asked. Sydney nodded again and Vaughn helped her to her feet. He put his arm around her for support.

"Everything going to be okay now. Your going to be alright."

Sydney looked at Vaughn her face awash with fresh tears.

"No Vaughn I don't think I am."

****

To be continued….


	28. Sleeping with 'Superman'

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 28: Sleeping with 'Superman'

Sydney and Vaughn walked to the nearest safe house. Once inside Sydney seated herself in the chair. Vaughn sat in other one and held her hand.

"Syd what do you mean no it won't? You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you." 

Tears formed in Sydney's eyes.

"I got kicked." 

"Kicked? By Slone?" Vaughn looked confused.

"Yeah he kicked me in the stomach. What if he hurt the baby!?" Sydney burst into tears. 

Vaughn pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Syd Shhh. It's okay. Shhh."

Sydney quieted down.

"Michael what if he's harmed the baby? I don't want to loose it."

Vaughn looked at Sydney.

"Can I take a look?" He asked her.

"Okay." She replied, lifting up her top.

Vaughn traced his finger along a dark bruise that was on Sydney's stomach.

"Wow he did kick you hard. Did he do anything else to you?"

"Apart from electroshock. God did that hurt!"

"Are you suffering any effects from it?" Vaughn asked her, worried.

"I've stopped shuddering now." Sydney replied.

"That's good. I'm going to call out a medic to make sure you and the baby are okay. Alright honey?" 

"Thanks Michael."

Vaughn kissed Sydney on the forehead.

+++++++++

Sydney lay on the bed as the CIA medic placed gel on her stomach. She was really worried Slone had really hurt her. He didn't seem to have kicked her that hard but it had really hurt. A picture of the baby appeared of the screen. Sydney winced as the wand moved across her sore stomach.

"Sorry." The medic said. "It looks as if the baby's in perfect health though. As for you I'm going to place some ice packs on your stomach to reduce the swelling. You'll be good as new in no time."

Sydney smiled and Vaughn let out the breath he was holding.

"Thanks." Sydney said, showing her dimples "I'm glad the baby is unharmed. I was so worried." 

"That's okay. It's good to be on the safe side. You get some rest. If you have anymore problems just call your Doctor. Okay?"

"I will." The medic smiled and left the safe house.

"I'm so glad the baby is okay." Vaughn said to Sydney

"Me to. I hope nothing bad happens to us ever again."

"I sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Slone shot me with a tranquilliser dart." Vaughn said. 

"That's okay. I'm glad you could save me though." 

"Vaughn to the rescue!" Vaughn shouted

Sydney smiled, her dimples showing.

"I like that. You were like my 'Superman'" Vaughn smiled

"If only you could fly…." Sydney expression turned to a thoughtful one.

She suddenly yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap. Will you lay beside me and keep me company?"

"Of course I will honey."

Vaughn got comfortable on the bed next to Sydney. He turned over facing her and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Sydney with all my heart and soul. I'll love your forever and ever. I'll never stop loving you. You are such a beautiful woman pregnant or not."

"I love you too Michael. I want to spend every minute of the days with you, always"

"I hope you sleep well." Vaughn said, kissing Sydney on the lips.

"I'm sure I will Night." Sydney replied

"Night Sydney I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Michael."

Sydney drifted off to sleep.


	29. The baby kicks

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 28: The baby kicks

Sydney was 19 weeks pregnant and by now the bump was really starting to show. The hormone levels had increased over the next week and Vaughn was getting quite tired of it. Sydney's morning sickness had stopped a while back and she was happy that she didn't have to be sick every morning anymore. Sydney and Vaughn were asleep in their bedroom dreaming of when the baby would be born. Sydney turned over to face Vaughn's sleeping form. He looked so sweet lying there with his eyes closed. His breath came out of his mouth and warmed up Sydney face. She smiled at him then jumped suddenly in the bed. Vaughn work up immediately. He sat up looking over at Sydney in alarm.

"Ow!" Sydney groaned, rubbing her stomach. 

Vaughn's worry lines appeared on his forehead.

"What's wrong Honey?"

Sydney smiled. "I think the baby just kicked."

"Oh My God." Vaughn shouted.

Sydney guided his hand towards her stomach. As she lay his hand over the baby kicked again.

"Wow Syd. That baby's doing some huge karate kicks in there."

"Yeah." Sydney said, "I wish it would stop."

"Syd it's defiantly going to be like you. It knows karate already!"

Sydney let out a laugh.

"I can't believe how big my stomach's got." Sydney said.

"It's going to get bigger." Vaughn replied, "I think the baby's going to be a big one."

Sydney smiled and kissed Vaughn.

"Now after the karate show I think I'm going to head back to sleep. What about you?" Sydney asked.

"I'll snuggle up with you and we can fall asleep together."

"I'd like that." Sydney said, smiling and showing off her dimples.

There was a knock at the front door and Sydney answered. Will stood there with a present in his hand.

"Hey Syd I brought you something."

Sydney took the present and lead Will inside.

"What's this for?" She asked him.

"It's a present for the baby. I wanted to get it a present."

"Awww Will that's so sweet of you but you didn't have to."

"Open it!" Will cried, excitingly.

Sydney ripped the brightly coloured paper off to reveal a book with a blue teddy bear drawn on the front.

"It's a baby book." Will told her "You can write things about the baby in there like it's first tooth, first word etc."

"Will its perfect. That's so thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you like it. Is Vaughn around?"

"No he went for a run. Do you want to come back later? Weiss, Francie, Vaughn and I are making up the baby's bedroom."

"Sure Syd." Will replied. "I'll talk to Vaughn then. Just wanted to see how he's doing."

"Well he's doing surprisingly well even though my hormones are going on and off every few hours and I look like a huge watermelon!" 

Will laughed and Sydney joined in too.

"I think its all the watermelons you've eaten. You're turning into one!" Will pointed at Sydney stomach and laughed.

"Will do you eat your greens?" Sydney asked him.

"Come again?" Will looked confused.

"Do you eat your vegetables?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"If you don't eat your greens you're turn into them. I think you are."

Will hit Sydney arm playfully.

"Hey!" he cried, "Did your Mother tell you that?"

"Yeah." Sydney replied.

"Syd I've got to go. I need to do some shopping. I'll come by later this afternoon to help out."

"Okay. Bye Will and thanks again for the present."

"Bye."

Will left the house.

Vaughn smeared the yellow paint across the wall in the bedroom. Weiss and Will were on the other side of the room painting the wall green.

"This looks great guys!" Sydney said.

"Lovely colours man." Vaughn said to Weiss.

"Yeah the green is a lovely shade." Francie said, slapping on more paint.

"The baby's going to love it in here." Sydney said.

"It'll never want to leave the house!" said Will.

They all laughed. Suddenly Sydney felt a slap of paint appear on her cheek. She turned around to face Vaughn with a grin on his face.

"Hey!" Sydney shouted and wiped paint all down Vaughn's overalls.

Vaughn laughed and then splashed some on Francie.

"Hey watch it Vaughn!" Francie giggled and splattered some on him.

Suddenly the whole room was a mess in paint and the group were throwing paint all over the place. In the mist of this Sydney had ended up on the floor her hand to her chest in pain. She tried to stand up but felt too tired to do so.

"I think I'm going to lie down." Sydney said.

Vaughn looked at her worriedly.

"What happened are you okay?"

He helped Sydney to her feet and guided her over to a chair.

"My chest burns." She admitted "Its getting worse."

"Should that be happening? Is that part of the pregnancy?"

"I think its just heartburn. I read that pregnant woman go through it." Francie said.

"Okay. I'll get you some tablets." Vaughn suggested.

"Thanks." Sydney smiled at him.

Vaughn returned and gave Sydney the tablets. She felt much better after that.

"I can't wait till the baby's out. I hate all this physical torture!" Sydney cried and bust into tears.

Francie enveloped her into a hug.

"Hey sweetie its alright. We're all here for you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah thanks guys." Sydney smiled through her tears. "Painting the baby's room was fun! My hair's all covered in paint now!" 

Francie let out a giggle.

"Thanks guys for the help." Vaughn said. "Syd why don't you get some rest. I think all this fun has wore you out."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks guys."

Sydney headed off to her bedroom to enjoy a peaceful sleep.


	30. 38 Weeks

****

Title: One wedding and a near funeral

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: The take down of SD-6 is about to commence and troubles arise for Sydney and Vaughn.

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 30: 38 Weeks

Sydney's stomach was the size of a giant watermelon. She could hardly walk anymore and spent most of her time staggering about the place. She was experiencing all the signs of pregnancy, back ache, heartburn, pains around her hips and more. Sydney staggered over to the cupboard and got herself some fruit for breakfast. Vaughn was still asleep in the bedroom and hadn't stirred for about an hour. She set the plate of food on the kitchen and began to eat the fruit. Just then the bedroom door opened and a sleepy Vaughn emerged.

"Hey Michael." Sydney said, walking over and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey honey. How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. Do you want any breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll get some." Vaughn offered.

"No that's okay. I can do it."

Sydney rose from her chair and went to find Vaughn some breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sydney asked him.

"I'm not sure. I don't want you to do to much. You could go into labour any day now."

"Michael stop stressing out. When it happens it happens. You can't wrap me up in cotton wall. I'll be fine." Sydney replied.

"If you say so Syd." Vaughn said, though a little unsure.

"Why don't we go to that new butterfly park that opened last week." Sydney suggested.

"That sounds great!" Vaughn replied, smiling. "I'll go get changed and then we can go, okay?"

"Sure." Sydney replied.

Sydney and Vaughn made it to the butterfly gardens. It was quite a hot day and the butterflies were flying around everywhere. They entered the gardens and went into a huge greenhouse where all the butterflies were fluttering around. There were butterflies all colours of the rainbow. Sydney took Vaughn's hand and led him about the place, looking at the different butterflies that were there.

"That blue butterfly is amazing!" Sydney cried.

The butterfly flew over and began to drink nectar from a pot on a tree.

"The blue colour is so vibrant." Vaughn said.

"Yeah it's a lovely colour." Sydney smiled.

"When the baby's born we'll have to take it here to show it all the colourful butterflies. It would love that."

"Yeah." Sydney replied, thinking.

"Let's go over there." Vaughn tugged on Sydney's hand and they went over to look at some more butterflies.

"Look at that yellow one." Vaughn pointed. The butterfly was lying on the ground.

"What's happened to it?" Sydney asked.

"I think it's just hatched and hasn't passed its flying test yet!"

Sydney burst out laughing and soon Vaughn joined in. Sydney bent down and helped the butterfly onto a leaf.

"There you go little butterfly." She smiled at it before walking away.

"These butterflies are great, Syd." Vaughn said.

"I agree. I love them."

Vaughn lead Sydney over to a bench where they sat down and cuddled.

"It was so nice to come here today." Sydney said.

"Yeah it was. I shouldn't have been so worried about you coming out. You seem to be okay. Maybe the baby won't be born for a few days yet or even another week."

"Maybe but I want to become Mum now. I wish the baby would be born soon. I hate being pregnant." Sydney replied.

"Do you want to go home now or shall we look around some more?" Vaughn asked her.

"Lets go home. I can sleep whilst you go and have a run if you want."

"That sounds great."

Vaughn and Sydney walked back to the car and made their way home.

Whilst Vaughn went out for a run Sydney decided to have a sleep. She made her way to the bedroom to lie down when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it and went to flick on the light. It wasn't working. Damn she thought to herself. She went and retrieved a tall ladder so she could change the light bulb. She positioned it in the middle of the room and climbed up grabbing hold of the old light bulb. As she stood there another wave of pain ripped through her stomach and she gasped in pain, suddenly loosing her balance and falling. She landed hard on the ground and lost consciousness immediately. Suddenly the door opened and Vaughn stepped in room from his run he made his way to the bedroom where he found Sydney unconscious on the floor. He noticed water around her. Her water had broken and she was going into labour.

"Syd wake up! Syd!" He called to her, stoking her face.

Sydney stirred groaning.

"Syd what were you doing?" He asked.

Sydney groaned and tried to sit up but Vaughn forced her back down.

"I was trying to change a light bulb…oh god! Oh god! I'm going into labour."

"Syd I'm going to call an ambulance to get you to hospital. Okay?"

Sydney nodded "Just hurry will you!" She shouted.

Soon an ambulance pulled up outside and two paramedics came inside.

"Where's the casualty." One asked Vaughn who was standing in the doorway.

"This way." He showed them to where Sydney was.

"Hi I'm Sam and this is Darren." The first paramedic said. "What happened?"  
Sydney groaned "I tried to change a light bulb, fell and hit my head. Then I went into labour."

"Okay how many weeks are you?" He asked her.

"38 weeks. The baby wasn't meant to come for a few more days."

"Okay lets get you to hospital where they can sort you out, okay?"

Sydney nodded and cried "Just get this baby out of me!"

"What have we got?" the Doctor asked as Sydney was wheeled through the hospital.

"Female approximately 32 years old. Fell and lost consciousness. She started to go into labour at the scene."

"How long was she unconsciousness for?" the Doctor asked.

"Not sure. She seems alert and responsive." the paramedic replied.

"Good. Let's get her to maternity."

Sydney was wheeled into the maternity ward and told to get onto a bed. After an examination by the Doctor Sydney started to have contractions again.

"Your contractions are five minutes apart. Looks like you're having this baby today, Mrs Vaughn."

Sydney's eyes filled with joyful tears.

"This is it honey." Vaughn said as he griped hold of Sydney's hand.

"Mrs Vaughn you'll have to start pushing in a moment, alright?"

"I'll be ready. I just hope this baby of ours is ready to come out."

Sydney had sweat dripping down her face as another contraction hit her. The doctor walked in and checked Sydney's vital signs which were good.

"I'm afraid you'll have to start pushing now. I think this baby wants to come out."

Sydney began to push. She gripped hold of Vaughn's hand, groaning in pain. Vaughn smiled at her.

"Hey Michael quiet smiling. This is hell down here!" Sydney shouted.

"Sorry." Vaughn replied. Sydney's hormones were up again.

"I can see the head now." The Doctor said.

Sydney pushed some more and suddenly she the sound of a baby's cry filled the air. Sydney sagged back against her pillows and let out a huge sigh.

"It's a baby girl." The Doctor announced "Congratulations both of you!"

The Doctor wrapped the baby in a shall and handed it to Sydney. Sydney was crying with joyful tears.

"Look at her Vaughn." She said "Isn't she beautiful."

"She's perfect Sydney. I love you."

"I love you too." Sydney replied.

"Have you chosen a name for her?" The Doctor asked.

Sydney looked at Vaughn.

"Yes we have." Vaughn said "Her name is Madi Alice Vaughn."

Sydney looked down at the baby and smiled, showing off her dimples "Welcome to the world Madi Alice Vaughn."

****

The end

AN:/ Thanks for all the great reviews. Look out for the sequel in the future.


End file.
